Ice and Sugar
by DelightfulSmiles
Summary: I'm the cold hearted hot shot who doesn't care for anything that isn't crisp, green notes aka money. So how did I end up with such a sweet angel like you?What happens when the bastard meets his very own guardian angel? SasuSaku AU Please R
1. Chapter 1

****

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's Note:** Hello! This is truly my first ever multi-chaptered story and it's about Sasuke an Sakura, I was considering using this plot for Neji and Tenten but then I realised that this story line is better suited for Sasuke and Sakura...as annoying it is to admit that. But I must also say that if I don't a good response to this I probably will end up deleting this story. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot line; and if ever you think I have copied another story please realise I didn't but if you really do think I did please contact me!

* * *

I sat in my office chair leaning my chin on my hands as I looked at the person opposite me, they were going on about a new business proposal, which I had to say was the worst thing have ever heard; the amount of faults I could see just from the opening lines of the introduction. I sighed to myself as I stared coldly at the man who stuttered to a stop when he caught the look on my face.

And I continued to stare at him until it was obvious that he was shaking in fear and slight annoyance, but I didn't care because I'm THE Great Uchiha Sasuke; the owner of Uchiha Incorporated, the top business company in Japan leading in exports and imports of different goods ranging from electronics to food to even gardening tools.

"No, that's the crappiest idea I've heard" I said in a dead panned voice.

He stared at me before grabbing his stand that held his pieces of presentation cardboard and walking out of my office slamming the door behind him.

I stared amused at the door before I leaned back and relaxed against the soft cushions. I thought about different things and about how boring everything was, and how uninspired everyone seemed to be.

'_I'm paying useless people for a job they don't even deserve_' I thought with a frown.

It's been a few months since Uchiha Incorporated had released a new product and this annoyed me, this meant that there are ideas out there in the world that aren't being used by my workers, who should lose their job for their incompetence.

I let out another annoyed sigh as I rubbed my eyes as I picked up my pen and slowly began to, once again, try and lessen the amount of paper work that seemed to have magically grown in the last few...I checked my watch and mumbled a few curses realising that it had only been half an hour and my work load had increased.

And so ensued three to five hours of me doing paperwork and receiving calls from different departments around the city, the media asking for interviews (which I denied of course as I believe myself above those type of things), and even a few complaints.

Overall my morning had been very boring indeed and as I stood up to go to lunch I stretched and looked out onto the city of Tokyo and all the buildings that was all cramped together, my eyes fell onto the ground where people were milling around but from up here they looked like nothing but ants.

'_Hm...exactly what they all are, ants_' I thought before walking away from the window and out of my office, and almost immediately Karin, my secretary, popped up out of nowhere and was now walking beside me.

"Oh Sasuke last night was fun wasn't it?" she questioned me in that annoying voice of hers.

I twitched at the reminder of last night, it consisted of too much sake, confined spaces and way too much hormones for my liking. But thankfully I got out of there before I did any serious damage to myself.

"Whatever" I mumbled out staring straight ahead of me wondering whether or not I would be able to get my favourite meal of ramen with rice and miso soup.

"Sasuke" her voice screeched out.

I flinched at the loudness and turned my look at her which was indeed a very cold and frosty one, well I wasn't called cold hearted for nothing.

Karin opened her mouth to say something but stopped and just chose to grab my arm and imprison it with both of hers.

I twitched at the contact and the obvious suggestive manner of not only her behaviour as she fluttered her eye lashes at me but as I took account of what she was wearing.

And today's winner of most revealing outfit is once again with no surprise Karin! Today her chosen attire consisted of a white button down shirt that was obviously a few sizes to small and see through so anyone could see her black bra within, she matched this choice with a black mini-skirt that could pass off as a belt and not leaving anything at all to the imagination, on her feet she chose to wear the most uncomfortable looking stilettos I've seen in my life.

All this commentary was going through my head as she once more started to blabber on about the most useless things.

'_I don't remember the lunch room being so far away_' I thought with annoyance as we continued to walk.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was actually less than five minutes we arrived at the lunch room, and as soon as we entered I took back my arm from my insistent secretary.

I went over to the lady behind the counter; yes we had a lunch lady within the lunch room because we could afford it unlike some other companies around the block much less the city. And she smiled at me but I just nodded as I took my usual meal and sat at my table by myself and began to eat.

After lunch all I did was more paperwork and listen to even more employees talk about different ideas, all of which I rejected in under five minutes, as well as complaints about different things. By the end of it I was feeling exhausted, annoyed and even shorter tempered than I already was.

As soon as I exited the door I was once again ambushed by the red headed female Satan that has made it her goal to annoy me with her insistent whining and yearning for attention; attention which was definitely not going to come from me.

"Sasuke can I come over today?" she purred into my ear which made my stomach turn in the most unpleasant of ways.

"No" I said shortly trying to remain calm, knowing if I blew up I probably will end up with a crying Karin which was worse than the needy Karin.

'_Hm...There are only a few sides of Karin: crying, needy, angry and hormonal_' I thought and shivering remembering her hormonal side all too well.

"Aw Sasuke don't be like that...you didn't mind yesterday" she continued to purr.

And I began to try and retract my arm from her shackles also known as hands. But her clutch just kept on getting tighter, and tight enough that I couldn't feel my arm.

This continued to go on throughout my train ride home, for I didn't feel the need to ride my limo today, and once we reached the front gate of my home I had had enough of this annoyance.

"Sasuke" she said again, again seeing as for the past twenty minutes I've been ignoring her as she tried to catch my attention.

'_HA! I'll love to see the day Karin has my attention...actually no I don't_' I thought as my right eye twitched.

"Karin if you don't take your hands off of me right now I'll fire you" I said coldly glaring at her.

She blinked and looked up at me.

"WH-what are you saying Sa-Sasuke?" she asked more like squeaked.

I continued to glare at her.

"Karin are you too dim witted to understand simple words or are you deaf?" I questioned.

Karin stared at me and soon her eyes were filled with tears and she soon began to sob, I rolled my eyes as I quickly took my arm from her grasp and walked in through the gates.

I turned to the security guard that was standing there watching the entire time.

"If she tries to get in detain her and call the police" I ordered before walking up the winding drive way and into my house.

Once inside I closed the door softly as I looked around the foyer, which along the walls had portraits of family members and single portraits as well, the walls were painted a deep brown colour with gold bans swirling around. The overall sight gave off the impression of expensive, classy but not to overdone.

I walked through the hall way and up the stairs and onto the second landing. A light breeze brushed against my face and I frowned having thought that the maid closed the windows at all times besides when ordered not to, I went to inspect and found that all the windows along the corridor were locked and sealed.

'_What the hell?_' I wondered frowning as I felt the breeze once more and looked around myself. And was met with nothing and I rubbed my eyes wondering if I was just imaging things.

'_I'm probably just tired_' I thought.

"Well I must say you do have great taste despite your cruel nature" a girly voice said from behind.

I spun around in shock and was met with an even more shocking sight. It was a girl that had hair the colour of fairy floss that fell in layers to her shoulders, she had the softest features none of them at all looked sharp, her eyes a deep emerald colouring. Her body seemed to be well toned and exercised well, her limbs looking strong yet fragile at the same time. However, none of these things registered in my mind for I was too distracted with the fact that there were two white, feathered wings protruding from her back – making her look exactly like an angel.

"Well aren't you a good looking guy" she mused rubbing her chin as she took a few steps closer to me; but I couldn't move for I felt I was glued to the spot.

"Who are you?" I questioned her, my voice sounding an octave too high.

She smiled and gave me a hand gesture where all fingers but the pointer and middle finger bent and the two remaining made the shape of a 'V'.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, your Guardian Angel" she replied grinning.

I stared at her with incomprehension and I did something I never thought I would do in my entire life.

I fainted.

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? Do you guys think this is worth continuing? Please R&R so I know whether or not I should continue. Heh Angel Sakura and cold hearted Sasuke, what could happen with this? Oh and sorry for any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors, I tried my best and word did it's best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Wow...I never really expected to have that sort of response to this story; I didn't really have that much hope for it. But for everyone who reviewed I love you all and the amount of alerts/favs made me a happy little camper! And here's the second chapter, in this chapter we shall learn more about the Angels of heaven!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I do own the plot line!

* * *

"Hey! Hey are you alright?" I hear a voice call to me from what seemed to be from far away. I kept my eyes closed and wondered what the hell happened to me.

'_Why does my head feel so sore?_' I asked myself.

"Oi! Wake up already!" and with that said I felt an impact to my left cheek causing me to flinch.

"What the hell...?" I mumbled as my eyes fluttered open and I came face to face with the last thing I remember, the girl that seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

"Oh finally...for a moment I thought you were dead" the girl said grinning.

'_Who the hell..._' I thought as I pushed myself up and felt a warm pressure on the small of my back and it took me to realise that it was the girl's hand.

I pushed myself away from her with the help of both my hands and feet. I felt my right eye twitching wondering if this girl was some sort of stalker.

"_...Sakura Haruno, your Guardian Angel"_

I blinked as I looked to the side of the girl's – or angel – face and saw that I hadn't been dreaming when I saw the wings, they were _still_ there.

'_Maybe this is just some sort of dream...a very big change to my normal ones I have to say_' I thought.

"Are you alright? I mean you haven't said anything at all" Sakura said.

I continued to stare at her and flinched away from her hand which she had raised to feel my forehead.

"Get the hell away from me" I said coldly glaring at her.

She stared at me with wide eyes before I saw a spark of anger flash across her eyes and watched as her hands tightened into fists; overall the angel slash girl looked somewhat intimidating, and let me tell you now with pink hair that made you look like fairy floss that wasn't easy.

"Humph...No wonder no one else wanted to take you as their charge" she commented angrily.

I glared at her wanting her to get away from me.

"I never asked for anyone to baby sit me" I snapped at her.

She stare at me her right eye twitching slightly and I saw one of her hands twitch as well, giving me the impression that she wanted to very much hit me.

"Relax Uchiha I'm just here because I felt sorry that no one was guiding you on the way of justice, love and what is right" she proclaimed.

It was my turn to twitch as what she said.

'_Justice? Love? What is right? Che what is this nonsense_' I questioned myself silently.

And soon enough I voiced my thoughts.

"That has got to be the most stupidest thing I have ever heard" I replied in a bored voice, although the constant view of her wings twitching made me feel somewhat concerned, for not only my safety but also my mental well being.

Sakura stared at me and her sweet and innocent face contorted for a few moments in a glare and she looked like anything except for an angel.

"No wonder no one has ever bothered with you, your entire life you're such a...a...I don't even know how to describe you!" she snapped an annoyed tone slightly creeping into her voice.

I felt a smirk grew on my face thinking about the many different things I've been called in my life.

"Hm...You _could_ use ass hole, cold-hearted bastard, Uchiha-sama...something along those lines" I said airily.

"Oh you _insufferable_ human!" she yelled into my face and I watched in slight horror as her wings expanded to what had to be three metres on each side. But I had to admit it was a beautiful sight the feathers of the wings expanding with such grace and yet so quickly was breath taking; but of course an Uchiha like me couldn't **possibly** think anything was breath taking.

I just smirked at her and watched as she lifted herself from the floor with a light stroke of her wings and the next thing I knew the window next to me had shattered and glass was all over the floor but I watched as the figure of the angel disappeared beyond the horizon and my lip twitched.

'_That didn't take long_' I thought feeling somewhat disappointed.

* * *

_With Sakura_

'_Oh why that stupid, self centred, egotistical moron!_' Sakura silently yelled to herself as she thought about the man with the duck ass shaped hair.

'_Ugh...I should've just listened to the others, but he just seemed so lonely_' she continued to think as she thought about the times where she had stood next to Tsunade looking down into the lake which showed the world below.

They had looked over Uchiha Sasuke for a great deal of time and yet none of the other angels had step up to the challenge and guide the man onto the right path.

'_And for good reason!_' Sakura thought remembering how Sasuke had treated the woman from earlier, despite the fact that the red head did seem to be a tad to clingy, but more important how _he _treated _her_, she was a damn **angel** for Christ's sake!

'_No insult intended_' she thought looking up at the sky.

She wondered how long it would take her to reach her home, in heaven, from this land. For she never knew because the Angel Protocol, yes there is such a thing as the Angel Protocol, states that one angel per human soul and Sakura could never find the soul that was for her.

'_But...now I'm stuck with a human that seems to have a stick up one end of his body and bloody air circulating in the other_' Sakura thought to herself.

A few moments later she felt the light sensation enter her as she flew through the clouds that told her that she was almost home, that she'll almost be back in heave, no pun intended of course.

Seeing the golden gates made Sakura's heart leap for joy as she softly touched down and walked steadily through the gates greeting people along the way. She soon spotted her fellow angels Tenten, Ino and Hinata and she grinned at finally seeing friendly faces and not a man with a duck ass for hair.

"Oh Sakura what's the matter?" Ino asked as the pink haired angel joined the group.

Sakura let out a low moan of annoyance.

"It's my charge he's such a...such an arrogant bastard" she replied unhappily.

Hinata looked panicked at hearing such language, for this angel was the angel of all angels, she was the epitome of innocence and grace; she adhered to the Protocol like she knew nothing else, which Sakura guessed was true.

"Sakura don't use such language, what if Tsunade heard you?" Hinata's soft voice asked the rosette.

She just answered the question with a snort, the co-head Archangel Tsunade swore like a truck driver despite the angelic glow and innocent seeming appearance.

"Aw it can't be that bad can it?" asked Sakura's other friend, Tenten.

She looked at the questioner with a raised eyebrow and Tenten raised her own.

"Oh well you don't have to deal with a cold hearted, up himself..." but Sakura trailed off as she remembered who Tenten had as a charge, the infamous Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten let a smirk grow on her face as she saw the pink haired angel come to realisation.

"Yeah I thought so" the brunette said.

* * *

After the disappearance of the so called 'Guardian Angel' I had found myself starring at the mess she had left behind and I made a disgusted look.

I called for my maid to come and when I saw her bustling down the long corridor I indicated the mess of glass and ordered her to clean up the mess, after her bow to me she set to work and I walked off to the next flight of stairs.

And after two more flights, yes my house is THAT big don't act too shock, for after all I _am_ Uchiha Sasuke. Anyways, after two more flights I found myself on the landing where the master bedroom was as well as my own room, and the two rooms together made the top floor besides the attic. The master room had not been used since my parents had died and I didn't ever intend on using the room; it was just filled with too many happy yet painful memories.

Entering my room I looked around at the dark blue, black and white decor and the neat state that it was in thanks to the work of the maids. Sitting down on my bed I began to think about the pink haired angel.

'_Hm...Perhaps this could become interesting, I need entertainment...there never seems like anything to do these days_' I thought as I laid down whilst loosening the tie around my neck so that it hung loosely against my chest.

Laying back my eyes began to trace the patterns that had been engraved into the roof, it was of flowers spiralling around and intertwining with vines.

I remembered the way the Angel's hair flowed down her face until it reached her shoulders and the way it would swish with the slightest movement. I hadn't even realised that the image of the angel had made such a big impact on myself.

'_Because it's everyday that one sees and speaks to an angel, a pink headed one at that_' I thought sarcastically.

My last few thoughts were of the way Sakura had looked just before she had broken my window; the annoyance flashing in her eyes, the clenching of her hands, the slight twitch in her eye.

'_Hm...She truly is interesting_' I thought as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well that was quite a boring chapter, sorry! But background knowledge is needed before interesting things can start to happening. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed/placed alerts/favourites on this story! Sorry for any errors but Word and myself try our best. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Thank you to all who've taken the time read this story. And here's the third chapter for the story, and like candyluver's review question: I KNOW that Sakura is an angel and Sasuke is a human, and I have something that'll end up with them together, which of course does not involve Sasuke having to die...or perhaps it does. Remember to R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I do happen to own the plot!!

* * *

The next morning I woke up and found that I hadn't woken up once during the night to take a shower or to eat dinner, realising this as my stomach grumbled and the smell of sweat entered my nose led me to making a face.

I picked out one of my many black suits and headed over to the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom where I showered and came out looking refreshed, and taking a look at my reflection revealed that not only was I clean but I also looking deliciously handsome if I could say so myself.

Downstairs I saw Kimiko, my head maid, preparing my breakfast at the dining table that could fit twelve people. And I sat down and ate my breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon with a mug of coffee sitting on the right side of the plate.

Consuming my breakfast as I read the finance section of the newspaper I saw that Uchiha Incorporated was still in number one place in the market; with the Hyuuga Network coming in second place.

"Good morning Sasuke, please enjoy your breakfast" Kimiko said as she walked out of the room, now let me tell you I only allow the maid to call me by my first name for she's been around for my entire life babying me when my parents could not, or when my father was too busy praising my brother.

The thought of my brother resulted in a grimace to form on my face but it soon disappeared as I finished my breakfast and rose to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

In twenty minutes I was on the road in the back of my black limo, one of many cars which were kept in the mansion's garage. Leaning back on the well cushioned chair I began to think of a certain pink haired angel.

'_But can she really be considered to be an Angel? Aren't Angels supposes to be all innocent and loving? She was anything but that...she seemed rather hot headed and anything but innocent_' I thought to myself with a smirk as an image of the before mentioned angel flashed in my mind.

"Sheesh don't you _ever _not have a smirk on your face?" I heard a voice that made me twitch asked.

I turned my head only to be face to face with Sakura Haruno who looked a lot more composed compared to the last time I saw her.

"Hn, I thought I got rid of you" I stated coldly.

And I watched as a flash of anger made it through her eyes only to disappear as she tried to hide it; which only caused my smirk to grow.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Uchiha, but I'm here to stay" she replied calmly.

I rolled my eyes.

"What a disappointment" I commented as I leaned my head back onto the chair.

"I'm here for your benefit can't you at least be grateful?" she snapped, finally letting her anger break through her attempt of calm.

"Hn" was all I said.

Thirty minutes later I was exiting my car with Sakura trailing behind me and by the oblivious looks on the people walking by, I guessed that they couldn't see the Angel following me; much to my disappointment.

I nodded my head to those who greeted me, which I must say wasn't a great deal of people, seeing as most of my employees were scared of me.

Once I stepped onto the threshold of the level my office was on, Karin made an appearance and re-attached herself onto my arm.

'_Oh for the...Can't she find someone __**else**__ to man handle?_' I wondered to myself.

"Oh Sasuke, you must've been sick yesterday that's why you didn't want to be around me; you were worried about my well being! You're so sweet Sasuke!" she screeched at me.

I stared at her with an 'Are You Insane?' look on my face.

'_How'd she end up with that conclusion?!_' I questioned myself feeling a bit disturbed.

"Hn" I replied as I pulled my arm away from her and entering my office, only to have a giggling Angel and psychotic secretary follow me in.

"Oh Uchiha you've really gotten this girl under your spell of ice, cold asshole-ness" Sakura sang, and Karin's undisturbed manner told me people couldn't hear Sakura either.

I sent a glare in the pink haired Angel's direction as Karin began to speak again.

"Well sir all your paper work is on your desk, your coffee is as well and your ten o'clock will be here soon" Karin said, showing the skills that had gotten her this job in the first place.

I nodded my head as Karin gave me one last flirty smile before disappearing behind the office's closing door.

When I was assured that Karin would no longer hear me I spun to face the still giggling Angel with a glare.

"If you were such a good _Guardian Angel_ why hell don't you protect me from things like that" I snapped, saying the words 'guardian' and 'angel' as if they were stupid, and motioning towards the door with a thumb to which Karin disappeared behind.

At my comment Sakura stopped giggling and glared at me with her emerald eyes, not that I cared seeing as my coal black eyes would've looked a lot more intimidating.

"Well who was the one that said you didn't need anyone to baby sit you?" she snapped back.

I felt my eyes flash at her words as one eye twitched.

"Yeah and who was the one who said we're stuck together?" I retorted angrily, although I had to keep my voice quiet so no one else could hear; not that Sakura had anything to worry about seeing as no one could hear _her_.

"Well who was the one...um...err...w-well..." Sakura stumbled over words as she tried to think of something to say and only ended up trailing off.

I smirked '_I win_' I thought.

"GAH! There you go _again_! You're smirking AGAIN!" she screamed at me only causing my smirk to become even more apparent.

"It's my nature, I don't smile" I said calmly as I sat down in my chair and studied the piles of paper before me.

"Don't smile...Psh what a lie, everyone smiles" she stated confidently.

"I'm not everyone" I said before starting to work.

"Well you're a part of everyone" she insisted.

But I just ignored her.

"Are you even listening to me?!" she practically yelled.

I continued to work.

"Egotistical bastard" she snapped.

I smirked.

* * *

Flying high into Heaven

Tsunade shook her head sending her blonde tendrils flying all over the place, as she watched her protégée's progress – or lack of – with her charge.

The Archangel shook her head in dismay.

'_They're not even getting along_' she thought as she looked to the side of the image where another one was playing out.

It displayed Tenten and Neji together and they seemed to be getting along as the brunette watched over the man with the atmosphere that most Angels had around their charge, Tsunade compared the two images and sighed to herself.

"I need a drink..." she said as she stroked her hand in the water making the images disappear and return to ripple of water.

She turned around only to see Jiraya another Archangel, but more importantly her partner and lover, holding a bottle of sake.

"What are you doing with my sake?" Tsunade asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Tsunade dear, you shouldn't be drinking on the job" he said.

She rolled her eyes as she held out her hand waiting for him to give it back to her.

"Shut up Jiraya just because Naruto is doing well; and has found Hinata, does _not _mean you are entitled to stealing my alcohol" the blonde Archangel stated.

She frowned when she saw the smirk on Jiraya's face.

"Oh that's what you think sweet cakes" Jiraya said before flying off and leaving her behind, bottle of sake in hand.

"Jiraya! Get your ass back here now!" Tsunade screamed as she flew right after the Angel that was about to be put through pain.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

I stood their twitching when I saw what had happened to my office while I had been on my lunch break; all my folders and paper were all over the room, covering most of the carpeted floor in paper.

My gaze of annoyance drifted over to the Angel who was looking guilty and into my face with a nervous face.

"Uh...sorry about the mess Uchiha, I sort of forgot that my wings cause wind" she explained.

I just continued to twitch.

"Haruno you are going to organize these papers in the order they were in before I left this office, I'm sure you can do this because you're an _Angel_" I said before turning around and walking out of the door.

Sakura stared around at all the paper littered around the ground and sweat dropped, wondering how the hell she was going to fix this.

She began to damn Sasuke Uchiha, the most arrogant and egotistical man or Angel she's ever met, to the depths of hell.

'_But if he's sent to Hell and Orochimaru...I would probably get demoted_' Sakura thought as she sighed and went about organizing the papers, wondering if she was even doing it right.

A few hours later, I returned to my office to find that it was neat and tidy ever single piece of paper back where it belonged.

I looked over to the Angel who was sitting in one of the chairs looking exhausted and I raised my eyebrow.

"How can you get tired just by organizing paper?" I asked amused.

She glared over at me.

"I'm used to my wings...I don't _use _my feet you nincompoop" she snapped.

I nodded my head in understanding as I settled back behind my desk and began to work once more, ignoring the Angel in the chair who was still out of breath from moving around on the ground.

'_Hn...Who would've thought that an Angel would be so unfit_' I thought as I glanced over at Sakura, and allowed my eyes to trail down her frame.

She was wearing a white dress that stopped in layers until just below her knees, it was had a halter top appearance and on her feet she had gold sandals that wrapped themselves half way up her calves. Her body appeared to be in top shape, but then again appearance could be deceiving; as her soft features revealed nothing of her hot-headed behaviour and attitude.

At exactly six o'clock I raised from my chair and picked up my jacket and slipped into it and fastening the buttons, wrapping my scarf around my neck I glanced over to Sakura who was waiting patiently for me by the door.

"Can you please protect me from Karin?" I asked not really expecting Sakura to do anything about my secretary who I have managed to evade for the whole day.

Sakura shook her head "Sorry but no I can't...I'm only here to influence you to do the right thing" she answered with a smirk of her own; which she would never admit but had been practicing wanting to compete against her charge in a smirk competition.

"Some help you are" I said before grabbing my suitcase and exiting the room, and glancing from side to side I saw the coast was clear of any red heads.

I made a dash for the elevator and pressed the button and waited impatiently for it to come always looking around for Karin.

I could hear Sakura giggling behind me and I tried not to growl.

The moment the elevator opened I slipped inside followed by Sakura and the door slid to a close and so for a few more minutes I didn't have to worry about Karin making an appearance.

Once I was out of the building, after making sure I wouldn't be seen, I headed towards the garage and slid into the back seat of my limo, Sakura still giggling.

I knocked on the glass to let the driver know that I was now here and he could head back to the mansion.

"You know..." Sakura began and trailed off causing me to look over at her.

"What?" I prompted coldly.

"Karin went home hours ago" the Angel said grinning before starting to laugh hysterically.

I stared at the pink haired Angel with a disbelieving look, Sakura my own Guardian Angel, albeit an unwanted one, allowed me to make an idiot of myself trying to evade my secretary by sneaking behind plants and pillars, knowing that said secretary had gone home _hours_ before.

I twitched as I tried to remain calm.

I was trying not to commit a murder right now, despite the fact that murdering an Angel may prove to be rather hard.

I smirked as headlines flashed before my eyes.

'Angel found murdered in alleyway'

* * *

**Author's note:** Yay! Another chapter is completed, a longer one at that! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for any errors or typos. Like always please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! Ahem...well yes I do hope you enjoy the next chapter, and the romance shall be making its appearance soon! Please R&R. Oh and sorry for the lateness this was supposed to go up earlier but I kept on procrastinating on actually finishing the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** What I would give to own Naruto...

* * *

For the past few weeks I have been going around things as normal, or as normal as things could be with an Angel following you around like an unpleasant odour; although saying _unpleasant_ may be a tad bit dramatic. For despite her annoying persona Sakura was actually quite a fascinating person to talk to at times, that is when she is not acting like a two year old, or when we're arguing. But looking back it can be seen that we fought quite a bit...so maybe unpleasant isn't really a bad describing word.

"Sasuke! Oh I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" I heard Karin call from behind me making me flinch slightly.

I turned around a scowl making an appearance on my features.

"What is it Karin? I have to go to that meeting with Hyuuga in two minutes" I said as she caught up with me.

I glanced over at Sakura who giggled to herself as she watched the red head flush a deep crimson colour which almost rivalled that of her hair.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to walk down the hall way heading towards the meeting room, where I knew Neji Hyuuga would be waiting for me so we could discuss the possible merger that had been a long time coming; seeing as both our families knew each other since we've been in nappies, and this meant that he was also one of my closest friends, especially since an incident where I had run away and he had come with a bunch of other friends to come find and take me back home.

"Well I was just going to inform you that Kakashi cancelled on his appointment today" she answered still looking a tad bit flustered.

I nodded my head as I arrived at the meeting room and without further ado I entered and closed the door in Karin's face; her hurt expression went un-noticed as the door shut.

Neji Hyuuga was sitting at one of the chairs reclining back; waiting for me and when he saw my arrival he raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo" he said.

I nodded my head as I sat down at the head of the table and rested my folder of papers on top of the well varnished table.

"How are you today Sasuke?" Neji asked in his stoic, cool voice he had whenever he spoke to everyone.

And so began the meeting that could change the course of business within Tokyo, and probably within Japan.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten

As soon as she had entered the room Sakura had spotted Tenten on the opposite side of the room, the pink haired angel smiled to herself as she drifted over to the brunette with two buns, making her appear to look like a panda.

"Ten-Chan!" Sakura said smiling as soon as she was within ear shot of the girl.

Tenten looked up at her friend's voice and smiled at her, it had been a while since she had seen her pink haired friend and she felt happy about it; however there were other thoughts that clouded her mind.

"Sakura, it's about time you've re-surfaced" the brunette stated as she smiled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Oh whatever...you disappear too you know" Sakura replied.

Tenten nodded her head with humour remembering how she had taken long gaps from returning to Heaven to guide Neji.

'_Guide my ass...I just did it to be with him_' the girl with buns thought to herself, her eyes trailing over to the coffee coloured head that signified her charge.

"So how have you been?" Tenten asked her friend looking back over to Sakura.

Sakura sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"Honestly? Well Uchiha hasn't been the nicest person...and he's _always_ smirking, it's terrible" she answered rolling her eyes.

This caused Tenten to giggle at her friend.

"What about you Tennie? Anything special happen during our time apart?" she asked.

Tenten shook her head although something in her demure suggested differently, but Sakura wasn't going to pry unless her friend suggested she wanted to talk about it.

The two angels looked down on their charges who were currently discussing the pros and con's a merger would entitle for the two companies.

Sakura sighed, making Tenten look over at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish he was more open about his feelings, I've hardly learnt _anything_ from him that I didn't have to practically stalk him about, or what I learnt watching through the lake" the pinkette said.

Her friend shook her head smiling slightly.

"Don't worry Saki-Chan he'll open up eventually" Tenten replied as the two continued to watch the two humans discuss.

Sakura glanced over at the panda looking angel with a small frown; the brunette seemed a tad bit misty looking.

The pink haired angel just shook her head.

* * *

I finally nodded my head at Neji feeling exhausted, taking a glance over at the clock I saw that we had been here more than two hours.

Stretching out my muscles I took a look around the room and saw Sakura floating in the corner looking like she was talking, but it also looked like she was talking to thin air.

"Hm...We need a name for the new business...I hardly think either of our company names are going to be suitable" Neji drawled out.

I tore my gaze from the pink haired angel to look over at one of my best friends in the world and nodded my head thinking about the names of our current companies.

'_He's right Uchiha Incorp. And Hyuuga network are not suitable_' I thought as I rubbed my chin with one hand as I contemplated a new name.

Neji studied his friend and noticed how there was something different to the Uchiha from the last time he had seen him. A somewhat softer look in his eyes, although the black still held a coldness to it; and only someone who had known the man opposite the Hyuuga for a long time could see the slight change.

I smirked to myself as an idea formed in my mind.

"I think I have something" I said smirking proudly to myself, and with one glance over at Sakura I saw that she saw that I was smirking and watched an irritated look flash across her face.

Neji raised an eyebrow at me in a silent question, wanting me to continue.

"Well seeing as both of us are the bright spots in both our families..." I trailed off looking at Neji, I knew about how since Neji's father's death his uncle – his adoptive guardian – hadn't treated Neji with much endearment; but no one could deny that Neji Hyuuga was the pride of the family.

"Continue" Neji said wondering where I was leading to.

My smirk widened – to Sakura's dismay – as I prepared myself to say the new company name.

"Prodigy Incorporated" I said with smirk still in place.

Neji studied my face, and I knew he was questioning my sanity at this current moment; however 'Prodigy Incorporated' made sense in itself, for both Neji and I were exactly that, Prodigies.

Neji rubbed his own chin and I watched as a similar smirk appeared on his face.

"I like it" he said quietly.

And with that Prodigy Incorporated was born; and the announcement will soon be announced on national television.

Standing from our chairs we stretched out our hands and shook on the agreement we had reached, besides the announcement the papers will have to be drawn up to make the merger legal.

"We should celebrate" Neji said shortly, making my eyes widen.

'_Since when did __**Neji**__ of all people celebrate? __**Anything**__,__not a birthday or a graduation...__**anything**_' I thought thinking about my cool and calm calculating friend.

But a small grin appeared on my face.

"Omigosh! He's grinning!! Sasuke Uchiha is grinning!" I heard Sakura shriek from her spot in the corner.

"Perhaps a party is needed then" I said.

Neji nodded his head in agreement, we then arranged a date for our secretaries to meet and to organize for a party where important business people, celebrities and guests will be discussed about and invited for the party of the year.

Walking out of the meeting room with Neji walking beside me I saw him give me a side long glance.

"Something's different about you" the lavender eyed man commented an amused tone entering his voice.

I raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"I hardly think I have" I said in my usual cold voice.

Neji rolled his eyes but said no more.

Saying good bye by the elevator, and once the silver doors slid shut an irritatingly familiar red head made an appearance and attached herself to my arm.

'_I wonder on whether or not I can charge for sexual harassment_' I thought looking down at Karin with a look of dislike on my face.

"Sasuke...how'd the meeting go?" she crooned to me, her overly sugary voice making me cringe slightly.

"Fine Karin...we settled the merger and you are to meet with Hyuuga's secretary on the twenty sixth to organise a party" I said in a business manner, wishing desperately that someone would come and remove her from my side.

Karin let out a squeal at the news and I fought the need to cover my now ringing left ear with a hand.

Once we arrived to the secretary desk Karin detangled her arm from my own and went to work, and I entered my office and sat on my cushiony chair.

"Well I finally see you _not_ smirk" Sakura said once the door closed behind her as she turned to look at me.

I rolled my eyes not wanting to deal with her about me and smirking.

"And a party? I can't imagine you at a party" she announced as she settled in one of the chairs sitting in front of my desk.

I shrugged my shoulders in response as I lifted my pen to begin working.

However, I placed my pen back down on the desk as I glanced up at her with a blank look on my face; this made Sakura raise an eyebrow at my apparent blank face.

In reality I was studying Sakura with extreme caution, taking in each curve of her body and her bone structure and for a few moments looking into her jade eyes.

"What is it?" she asked blinking at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders another time; I began to think about what Neji had told me about me changing; this just made me snort lightly.

So why did I find myself wishing Sakura was human?

* * *

**Author note:** To be honest I don't really like this chapter, it seems rather boring...and I need to ask all you readers a question (which means I need answers!)...should I allow Sakura to have a period of being human? – and no it will not be permanent. Please R&R. Sorry for any mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** AH! I know I'm updating very slowly and I'm really sorry but I'm really busy, don't really get a chance to go online anymore and I have to prepare all these things for WYD – World Youth Day – and getting all hyped up and that. It's weird because it's my holidays and when school comes rolling around...I'll update when I can _promise_. Anyways...And to answer SasuSaku13636's question, I'm explaining more about Angels and Heaven, sorry if it's boring! Please R&R though!

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

After the agreement of Prodigy Incorporated to be formed between Uchiha Corp and Hyuuga Network, I have found myself being swamped with newspapers and networks asking for confirmation that the two companies were joining.

However, like the image that I have crafted over the years I refused to reply to anyone – not even if it was Channel Ten Tokyo News' most famous TV reporter Kurenai Yuhi; so The Uchiha Ice Cube once again preserved his coolness.

I leaned back on the heavily cushioned couch that took up a third of the main longue room feeling exhausted and my gaze lazily following a certain pink haired Angel who was gazing intently back at him with a concentrating face.

"You know...I haven't seen you come anywhere _near_ a grin in the past two weeks" she stated still intently watching my face, which I knew was because she was watching for any slight movement of face muscles that resembled a positive emotion.

I rolled my eyes as I lifted the remote for the hundred inch plasma TV that hung on the wall across from the couch, flicking it on the image of the news appeared.

"_We are still waiting on the confirmation from either or both Sasuke Uchiha, owner of Uchiha Incorporated, and Neji Hyuuga, future owner of Hyuuga Network, have agreed on a merger" Asuma Sarutobi, news caster of 'Channel ten Tokyo News'._

"_However, neither has answered any of our news reporter quest-..." _

I sighed as I changed the channel to fall onto MTV playing the latest hit, and I sighed once more as I turned off the television thinking it was just a waste of time.

"Uchiha...why is it you hardly talk to me anymore? I mean I know we never really talked in the first place...but still" Sakura said as she floated over to me.

"Nothing" I stated shortly causing her to frown.

Leaning my head back to stare up at the roof feeling contemplation take over my thoughts, but despite what I have said I knew what was wrong with me. I didn't want to do anything about these few flickers of emotions I felt for Sakura that weren't annoyance, anger or amusement.

A few moments passed and the two of us remained in the same positions, me starring lazily up at the roof and Sakura watching every single facial twitch that might resemble a smile in the slightest.

I then blinked and straightened up so I could properly see the pinkette across from me, my eyes trailing to observe the wings sprouting from her shoulder blades.

"Can I ask _you_ a question Haruno?" I asked.

She blinked a look of surprise flashing across her face before a smile broke out, a smile which I couldn't help but notice how bright and warm it was.

'_How can she feel anything for someone who has been associated with an ice cube more than a couple of times_' I thought.

"Sure thing Sasuke" was her reply, and I sighed for despite me trying to stop her she kept on using my first name no matter how many times I've tried to tell her not to.

"How do you become an angel?" I asked.

Sakura stared at me her eyes slightly wider; showing that this wasn't a question she thought I would be asking. She scratched the back of her head before landing softly onto the carpeted floor and taking a seat on the chair opposite to the couch.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I added slowly seeing that she had made no move to answer my question.

This just caused the angel to shake her head.

"No...It's just that the way we became Angels isn't really something we talk about" Sakura said.

"Do you have to die?" I asked quietly, death was a topic I was fair accustomed to ever since my entire family died excluding an older brother who I no longer associated myself with; and who equally made it clear wanted nothing to do with me.

"Well...it's not that we're _dead_ exactly...it was a choice" Sakura explained making me raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you're not dead _exactly_? You're either dead or you're not" I pointed out.

Sakura glared at me.

"Are you goanna let me answer your question or are you goanna interrupt every time I start?" Sakura asked her temper rising drastically and I knew; now usually I would probe and pick at her to see how long it would take her to crack but I was interested in finding out more about these 'Angels'.

At my silence Sakura nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Well as it is there are two Arch Angels and one Fallen Angel the rulers of Heaven and Hell" she began making me lean back to get into a more comfortable position on the comfy couch.

"And they search the souls of the people on Earth, each deciding which ones would be able to blend into the life styles of either Heaven or Hell" she continued.

"But then...wouldn't most people fit nice and perfectly in Hell? After all humans are greedy little sons of bitches...I'm a prime example" I stated with a smirk.

This statement from me only resulted in a glare from my Guardian Angel.

"**No**! People are not evil they only make bad decisions, and events that have happened to them in their past may have caused them to act in such a cool and jackass demeanour" She said with a smile, one which made me think that the 'cool and jackass demeanour' was for yours truly.

My lips tightened as I looked away thinking of a certain event which may have led to the way I've led my life.

"Anyways, when any of the Head Angels have found someone they have deemed worthy to enter into their services they approach said person and offer them a chance to join either Heaven or Hell" Sakura continued to explain and I rubbed my chin thinking about what she said.

"So you just say 'yes' or 'no' to them?" I said lightly.

Sakura shook her head

"No you ass, the person gets three days to think about it before making a decision; most people say no" she said leaning back, showing that she had finished the explanation.

I frowned as I continued to think.

'_Why would someone say no to something like that?_' I wondered.

"Because they're scared" Sakura answered my unasked question which startled me into making the mistake of looking up into her emerald eyes.

I blinked before looking away once more but not quick enough to stop the flood of emotions to circle around my stomach.

"But I still don't get how you aren't dead" I said finally after ten minutes of silence.

"If you say 'yes' your human life goes on pause in a way, but in saying 'yes' you're agreeing to allow everyone in your life to forget everything about you...all photographs and memories are erased. And you start anew in Heaven or Hell" she said.

This added bit of information made me understand now why people were so afraid, although for me cowardice would always be something I despised to no extent.

"What...made you say yes?" I asked quietly looking up slowly into her face.

Sakura studied the man opposite her wondering what had led him to begin to talk to her _now_ of all times.

"I had nothing to lose" she said looking out of the window.

"No family, hardly any friends...no home at all" she added.

I frowned hearing these words.

"And that decision is something I haven't regretted since" Sakura said.

I just nodded and stood up shoving my hands into my pants' pockets and walked out of the room with a frown on my face.

Sakura sat on the chair watching the retreating figure of her Charge rubbing her chin lightly.

'_Hm...I wonder what'll happen now_' she thought.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah...this is a pretty short and yucky chapter I know. I just thought I should explain things, and the story will be continuing next chapter. I also would like to let everyone know that I shall be putting up a new story soon and yes I know I haven't even come close to finishing Ice and Sugar but I really like the story line. And it's shall be a NejiTen fic! Please R&R. Sorry for any mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! You know what I've realised...is the fact I haven't been thanking the reviewers but I keep asking for them. So from the very depth of my heart please receive my sincere apologises! And...THANK YOU!! He he I hope that's enough...well I shall further my thanks with another chapter of Ice and Sugar! Muhahahaha...Please enjoy. This was supposed to go up a few days after chapter 5 but I couldn't get onto the laptop/computer to upload it before I went off to do World Youth Day things, and now school's just about to start :( oh wells! I'll keep updating!

**Disclaimer: **Nope Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

In Heaven

Tsunade rubbed her chin thinking about Sakura and her charge, Uchiha Sasuke. She thought about how things _seemed_ to be getting better but Uchiha didn't seem like he was letting Sakura do her job properly.

'_Despite the fact that he tries to push her away...he's slowly allowing her to become a part of his life_' the Head Angel thought now leaning her chin on her intertwined hands.

"Tsunade-sama?" said a voice making the blonde look up to see the figure of Tenten in the doorway, with a particular look on her face.

"What is it Tenten?" Tsunade asked curiously as the brunette approached her slowly.

"Erm...well I was wondering on whether or not I could have permission to enter the Archives?" Tenten asked quietly.

The Head Angel frowned tilting her head to one side, entrance to the Archives was usually not asked – because honestly who wants to spend time in a marble building with books and scrolls, which were _all_ covered in dust. But besides this the Archives held the entire history of Heaven and all the files containing any information about Angels and past Charges.

However, Tsunade couldn't help but feel suspicious of the brunette before her as she never did come off as the type to want to immerse herself in books.

"And may I ask to why you would like to enter the Archives?" she asked.

Tenten gulped slowly trying to calm herself and the nerves that threatened to overcome her control.

"Research Tsunade-sama" Tenten replied uncomfortably.

The blonde contemplated the stance the Angel was standing in, her body screamed tension but Tsunade put it down to nerves in being around her, for she was after all an intimidating person when she wanted to be.

"Okay hang on" Tsunade said as she pulled out a spare piece of paper and began to write a note of approval for an entrance into the Archives.

"Here you go Tenten" she said holding out the now folded piece of paper.

The brunette taking the document from the Head Angel, before bowing in thanks and making an exit out of the office.

"Strange" was all the Head Angel could say.

* * *

Normal POV

I rubbed my hands together as I waited for Neji to come out of the dressing room that he was sent into after our arrival at Channel Ten News' centre; for today was finally the day we had agreed on making THE public announcement of 'Prodigy Incorporated'.

On inspection of what I was wearing I became aware that I had been given, to my chagrin, a white suit ensemble with a pale blue dress shirt underneath. After years of wearing black or other dark coloured suits this pale suit was somewhat a hindrance.

I sighed knowing that I wasn't about to storm back to my own dressing room and demand to change my wardrobe, because not only was I Uchiha Sasuke, but I also am not a fastidious girl.

Running a hand through my hair, which to my own sense of pleasure was in its usual style, but this was only so because I would've committed murder before anyone dared tried to change my hairstyle.

"I think white suits you" Sakura said from her spot a few feet away from me.

I glanced side ways to see her and rolled my eyes.

"It's too bright" I said quietly, not wanting anyone to know that I was talking.

"Humph...Well sorry Mr. I-Love-Everything-Dark-and-Gloomy" she snapped before looking away.

I smirked slightly training my gaze back onto the door to which Neji Hyuuga was bound to appear behind.

"Nice nickname" I commented lightly.

Just then the door opened and Neji walked out, his usual calm and collected face now twisted in slight annoyance.

He had been given a similar suit to my own, it too was white however his shirt was black and his hair had been pulled back into a low pony tail.

Once he saw me a small smile appeared on his face, and I just _knew_ he was going to say something about the suit.

"Well Sasuke...white suits you very well" the lavender eyed man commented his smile turning into a smirk.

"SEE Sasuke someone agrees with me! Oh no...Is he _smirking_?" I heard Sakura say, her voice starting off excitedly but then turning into despair.

I felt an itch to hit something, particularly a pink headed girl that had wings sprouting from her body, wings that I wished I could pull off. _Painfully_.

"Let's just go" I snapped stomping off down the hallway where I then came face to face with Karin.

I growled quietly at this new annoyance.

"Ohhh Sasuke! I'm feeling so excited! I just can't wait for the news, and then the _ball_. Myself and Hyuuga's assistant have been on the phone so much, it's going to be _so_ splendid" she said like a five year old child given candy.

I twitched but continued my way towards the set.

I heard a chuckle behind me but I refused to look behind me because I wouldn't be face with just _one_ amused face, oh no I would be faced with _one_ amused Neji face **and** one _Angel_ face.

Sooner than later our group arrived on set.

Karin made a slight gasp; I could hear Sakura crooning; whereas, Neji and myself were just staring at the room.

It was a room the size of a small house, where a small coffee table was in the middle of the stage with two black leather couch chairs on one side, and on the opposite a black leather couch laid, one that could fit three people. The background of the stage was a wall of windows looking down onto the streets and buildings of Tokyo, and the stage was made of wood which was a deep burgundy colour.

My eyes trailed over to the metal stands which were filled to maximum capacity with people who had bought tickets to the show, I even saw signs praising both my own and Neji's back sides.

I flinched slightly these people only reminding me of why exactly I hated going to interviews with the media, or to go anywhere that involved the public.

"Don't look so tense Sasuke" Neji stated from my left hand side, Karin was standing on my right and Sakura just behind me.

"Sasuke are _you_ nervous?!" Sakura exclaimed feeling surprise flood through her at the realization.

The only sound I made was a grunt.

"You're going to be on in twenty minutes" a stage person said while walking by carrying a tray of coffee.

A few minutes later the lights were turned off except of those that concentrated on the stage.

With a round of applause Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi stepped into the light with pleasant smiles on the face, waving to the crowd before each one taking a seat on the separate couch chairs.

"Welcome to the show everyone" Kurenai said.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

"And now we have two special guests today, here to announce something that may change the face of Japanese business" Kurenai said to the audience, who were filled with tense anticipation.

"Without further ado; allow me to present Uchiha Sasuke, owner of Uchiha Incorporated, and Hyuuga Neji, future owner of Hyuuga Network" Asuma announced.

I sighed one last time before Neji and I stepped onto stage with the crowd going wild, I could hear girls _squealing_.

Taking a glance over to my friend I saw that Neji had a charming smile on his face where as in comparison I had a scowl, but I've been told enough times that I looked _hot_ when I scowled.

Taking a seat on either end on the couch after Neji and I shook the hands of the hosts of the show.

"Welcome to the show" Kurenai greeted after the audience had calmed down.

Neji gave a brief smile whereas I just nodded my head in response.

"Thank you very much Yuhi-san" Neji's calm voice replied from beside me.

Kurenai nodded her head graciously before Asuma took up the interview.

"So we all know that Uchiha Incorporated and Hyuuga Network are Japan's leading two businesses, so what's brought you two here today?" Asuma asked.

I glanced over at Neji, for beforehand we had agreed that he would be doing most of the talking unless I was asked direct questions; because I just didn't feel the need to talk.

"We're here to make an announcement that as Yuhi-san pointed out before, will in fact change the business world for Japan" Neji explained, no sign of emotion showed on his face other than one that gave off a 'business' impression.

The two reporters nodded their heads, and there were a few squeals from the occurred, showing that they were waiting.

I glanced over to the left side of the stage and spotted Sakura floating there with an amused look in her eyes, which made me suspicious wondering what was going through her mind that had caused her amusement.

And when she saw that I was looking in her direction she grinned and waved over at me, which just made me scowl even more.

Neji nudged me in the side distracting me from Sakura, and therefore distracting me from glowering at her.

I looked over at Asuma and Kurenai who were looking at me expectantly, causing me to straighten up and faced them with the beginnings of a smirk.

"Argh...Sasuke you gotta stop _smirking_ all the time" I heard my Guardian Angel call to me.

"Uchiha Incorporated and Hyuuga Network are proud to announce that we are performing a merger to bring these two great businesses together; in hope to change Japan for the better and to enhance the quality of business not only nationally but also around the world" I announced.

Sakura stared at her Charge feeling a surge of surprise once more, for not only did her Charge look like a business man, but he also _sounded_ like one.

When he needed to anyway.

And with that announcement the audience exploded with applause and squealing and what sounded like 'Marry me Sasuke-kun!' and 'Marry me Neji-kun', making me flinch slightly.

I turned my attention back to the reporters opposite to me and Neji, who were both smiling and nodding their heads.

"Interesting, so what brought around this merger?" Asuma asked curiously.

"Mutual agreement that a bond _will_ strengthen and build a better economy for Japan" Neji explained with a gracious smile to the male reporter, causing a few sighs in the crowd.

A few more minutes went by where either myself or Neji would answer questions about either our own businesses or about the future one.

"So has there been a name agreed upon yet?" Kurenai inquired politely.

Neji and I glanced over at each other and a smirk grew on our faces and we looked back at the two and nodded our heads in sync with each other.

"We agreed to name the company 'Prodigy Incorporated'" I declared my smirk growing to full extent.

Kurenai and Asuma glanced over at each other before looking back with amused gazes in our directions.

"Any particular reason for this name?" Kurenai continued to ask.

Neji chuckled to himself but I only permitted myself to smirk, as smiling wasn't really my thing.

"Well...we believed that we are, in a way, our own family's lights of hope and therefore Prodigies" Neji answered, sounded just a bit condescending.

Kurenai nodded her head whereas Asuma remained still.

"Will there be any celebrations in the future for this new union?" Asuma inquired inquisitively.

Neji nodded his head.

I glanced over at him wondering why he didn't answer and sighed softly as I realised that he expected me to answer the question, so much our agreement beforehand.

"There shall be a celebration in five weeks, on the twenty sixth to celebrate 'Prodigy Incorporated'" I publicized.

"Wonderful, well it's just about time for our time to end; it was nice to speak with you two" Kurenai congratulated us.

And with all four of us standing and shaking each other's hands Neji and I walked off the stage with screams and applause following us.

Just before we walked through the door that would lead us back into the hallway I heard someone exclaim:

"Kiki are you okay?! KIKI WAKE UP! Oh god she fainted...HELP!"

* * *

"Well that went well" Neji commented lightly as we continued to walk down the corridor.

I just shrugged

"So what do you plan on doing for the next five weeks before we see each other again?" my friend questioned.

"Clean up loose ends, paperwork, the usual...you?" I asked as we arrived at my door.

"Pretty much the same" he answered sighing.

By then we had arrived at my dressing room and we said farewell as I disappeared behind a closing door.

Once it was shut I looked around and saw Sakura sitting on the couch in the corner.

"Hm...That was a different side to you; you were all important and stuff" she observed smiling.

I just rolled my eyes as I grabbed my clothes and disappeared behind a screen to change back into my original black suit and dark blue dress shirt.

"No, that's just how you handle business _properly_" I said airily.

"No need to sound so pompous" she snapped glaring at me.

I just snorted.

'_Annoyance, anger and aloofness is safe...so weird stomach stirring motion_' I thought with slight relief.

"I can't change who I am just because you don't like it" I stated.

"Well you shouldn't bottle up everything either, because that isn't natural" she refuted.

I just shook my head and walked out of the room, promptly feeling that stomach clenching feeling again; the one that happened every time I allowed myself to be affected by Sakura.

And without a backward glance, because I knew she was still behind me, I exited the building and headed back for the office saying thank you to those who deserved it.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there's the next chapter, a little longer this time. I would like to mention that there will be a few more chapters before the ball actually happens, because something big is about to happen, but it won't be obvious until that actual chapter. Thank you for reading once again, hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's Note:** Kyah! Another chapter I really do hope you enjoy it, thank you for the reviews and readers of course (hehe I remembered to thank everyone!). Hehe well I decided to throw in a bit fluffiness for everyone's sake. And the three a's are awesome neh? Huu.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

I sat at my office desk feeling sleepy, and taking a glance over at the clock which hung from the wall showed that it was well pass eight o'clock, and I have been here since six in the morning.

I sighed softly rubbing my eyes tiredly.

The amount of paper work I had to do before I could actually start on paper work concerning Prodigy Incorporated, I had been buried underneath all the documents that concerned all the employees currently with Uchiha Incorporated; and what was their employment future looked like.

Most people were in fact being let go, for Neji and I had agreed that although we shall bring some into Prodigy we still wanted new people.

I stared down at the folder that was currently in front of me and I almost chuckled seeing who it was, it was Karin.

'_Should I keep her? Despite her annoying fan girl-ing behaviour she __**is**__ a good secretary_' I contemplated an office without the red head and smirked to myself.

"May I ask to why exactly are you smirking so evilly?" Sakura asked from her corner of the room.

I merely shrugged in reply deciding to put Karin's folder in the 'keep' pile, which I must say was fairly smaller compared to the 'fire' pile; just because I was slightly different doesn't mean I'm turning into a softie.

I stretched my arms above my head yawning tiredly glancing over at the remaining paper still having to be sorted and sighed softly.

"Let's go I'm sick of looking at paper, not only that but I'm getting sick of the smell of paper" I said getting up from my chair.

Sakura let herself out of her own chair with the help of her wings.

"Sick of the smell of paper? Is that possible?" she asked curiously.

"Obviously" I said calmly causing her to glare at me, making me to smirk as I exited the door with her behind me.

Entering the back of my limo I tapped the glass barrier signalling to the driver that I was here and he could go.

I leaned back into the seat feeling more relaxed than I had since the beginning of the week, which was just before the interview with Kurenai and Asuma. Closing my eyes feeling sleep slowly creep up on me.

"Sasuke..." her voice started and stopped causing me to open one eye and let it glance around the spacious room looking for the pink headed angel until I finally found her sitting to the side looking at me with a calm look.

"What?" I prompted her when she still didn't continue.

"I'm going to be going away for a few days, I have to attend this thing for all Angels up there" she said rubbing the back of her head.

My other eye opened now and I straightened up looking at her properly.

"Hn" was all I said softly.

Sakura stared over at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Do you mind?" she posed quietly.

I shook my head simply, although I _did_ mind; I didn't want her to leave me. Her presence seemed to have become a part of my everyday life; and now I didn't want to let her go, even if she said that she'll be back.

"You have to do it so you have to go" I said calmly looking away from her and gazing straight ahead of me, feeling my face sliding into a blank state.

The pink headed Angel frowned at her Charge's sudden change of composure.

'_I wonder if he's lying to me_' she wondered studying him closely.

"When do you leave?" I asked her coldly

The even more sudden coldness encouraged Sakura to think that maybe Sasuke _didn't_ want her to go, that just _maybe_ he had indeed become accustomed to her, and her suddenly telling him that she was going away caused his barriers to go right up again.

'_And after all my work to get them down, and they weren't evenly fully down yet!_' she thought with frustration.

"The day after tomorrow...so I get to annoy you for another twenty-four hours and a bit before I'm out of your hair" she said jokingly, making an attempt to lighten the mood.

Just then the car came to a stop, and I realised that we had arrived back at the mansion and the limo was entering the garage and came to a stop in its spot.

Without a single word I exited the car and walked out of the garage, leaving her there not really caring on whether or not she was following me.

'_Relax Sasuke...she's an __**annoyance**__, a hindrance! You should be happy that she's going away!_' I yelled to myself.

'**Don't lie to yourself Sasuke...you **_**like**_** her here**' a voice said in my head, making me flinch as I realised that I had become one of those people who had a conscience, something I thought I had gotten rid of years ago.

'_I don't need her! There's no reason for me to want her here_' I thought rubbing my eyes tiredly.

'**Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno is your Guardian Angel that's enough reason**' the voice told me.

I growled softly at myself and shook my head.

Deciding to ignore myself – something I didn't think possible, but apparently was – I walked towards my bedroom greeting Kimiko as I passed her in the hallway.

Just before I entered my room I felt a hand wrap around my arm stopping me, I turned my head to see my head maid there with a frown gracing her face.

"What is the matter Sasuke?" she asked me concern entering her eyes.

"Nothing Kimiko, nothing at all" I answered as I attempted to shake her off, but failed to.

"Sasuke if you don't tell me what's wrong with you this instant I'm going to sit you down on a chair and _force_ it out of you, just like I did when you were five years old" she threatened, causing me to cringe.

My memories of these times were very vivid, Kimiko would always sit me in one spot or another when I was troubled, sad or angry and sit there patiently waiting for me to finally crack and tell her what was wrong.

"Fine fine come on in then" I snapped at her, not missing the approving smile that crossed her face as I crossed the threshold into my room.

* * *

Sakura had watched Sasuke walk, well more like stalk, off exiting the garage in what seemed like a fit of anger or maybe it was sadness.

'_Sheesh...he's such a tough cookie it's annoying_' she thought darkly as she drifted out of the limo and towards the other exit of the garage, the one that led to the outside and not into the mansion.

She stood outside starring out upon the mansion's rather long drive way causing my to question why someone needed such a long drive way, wasn't it just a waste of time?

'_I'll never understand rich people...especially Uchiha_' the pinkette thought to herself.

Looking around the rest of the front of the mansion she couldn't help but notice the spectacular garden, which showed obvious signs that there was a great deal of care put into it. It was filled with many flower bushes; roses, lilies, countesses, and a lot more variety. There were also cherry blossom trees decorating the front.

She tiled her head to the side wondering if Sasuke ever took the time to notice such beauty, she couldn't help but think that he probably didn't and sighed once more.

"Being the Guardian Angel of Sasuke Uchiha is so...troublesome" Sakura mumbled to herself.

* * *

Day of departure

I stared over at Sakura with an expressionless facade as she prepared to leave for Heaven, although what she needed to prepare was hard to guess seeing as she didn't have any luggage to pack or anything.

Sakura in turn studied her Charge with a searching look trying to see pass all the guards that have gone up since she had told him that she was going away.

"Well I guess this is it" she said finally coughing feeling uncomfortable with the blankness of his face, there was no sign of any smirk – something she would have preferred compared to this strange vacant expressions she was being rewarded with.

I nodded, ever since my talk with Kimiko I finally realised what was going on with me and I couldn't deny that I felt scared and disturbed, this was the first time I felt anything like this. The first time I _allowed_ myself to feel anything remotely as strong as this.

"Well I guess I'll see you later" I spoke with a slight smile.

'_It's not like it can work out anyway...she's an __**angel**__ I'm a human...there's no way_' I reprimanded myself.

Sakura nodded her head smiling at him seeing that he was smiling at her, despite the fact it was such a tiny one, a smile none the less.

Suddenly the pink haired Angel froze in spot as her Charge's hand out stretched towards her, she felt panic shoot through her.

'_What is he __**doing**__?!_' she silently screamed in alarm as his hand came closer and closer.

'_I wonder..._' I thought as my hand came closer to her face.

Closing the distance between hand and face, expecting to feel the warmth of skin where my hand attempted to touch her cheek.

But alas I was disappointed when my hand went right through her; it was as if she wasn't there – which in reality made a lot more sense, since she was an Angel.

I felt nothing but the cool air that was circulating around us, realising that my hand wasn't touching anything I dropped it to my side and made an amused face, despite the depression that was slowly taking hold of me.

"Huh" was what I said before I turned and walked back into my house.

Sakura watched him in shock; she then raised a hand to her face, to the place where if she had been human she would have felt his on her cheek.

"What was that..." she asked the silent air before quickly taking flight not wanting to think about what had just happened.

* * *

Heaven

Sakura entered through the golden gates still feeling the strange surprise that had been sparked by Sasuke's actions.

Ino seeing one of her closest friends squealed and flew over jumping onto Sakura's back happily.

"WAH!! I haven't seen you in ages Fore-head girl!" she screamed into her friend's ear.

Sakura laughed at the blonde's reaction.

"Jeez Pig-Chan relax! Now where's Hinata and Tenten?" she asked curiously.

"Well Hinata is with Naruto, obviously, and strangely enough Tenten is in the Archives" Ino replied rubbing her chin.

"Actually every time Tenten is back she's always in the Archives now" the blonde continued to say

Sakura frowned wondering why the brunette had all of a sudden taken an interest with dusty old scrolls and books, seeing as the same brunette used to _scorn_ the archives of being a "waste of space".

"That's...odd to say the least" she told her blonde friend as they began to walk, in what Sakura thought was the direction to which Hinata would be in.

Ino shrugged her shoulders

"She's...acting odd as well, as if she's hiding something...but there's nothing like 'Ino-persuasive-skills'" the blonde said punching one fist into an open palm.

Sakura stared at her friend with wide eyes.

'_Sometimes she scares me_' she thought mentally sweat dropping.

"YOU'RE THE BEST HINATA!!" a voice screamed a few metres away causing the two Angels' heads to turn in that direction.

What could be seen was a very happy Naruto hugging – more like strangling – Hinata from happiness, and turning the colour of one that could've rivalled a fire truck.

"Ohm...it's o-okay Na-Naruto" the indigo haired Angel stuttered out.

"But...you really are awesome Hinata, you got me my favourite type of ramen!" the boy said gleefully.

All of a sudden Naruto was smashed against a nearby tree and an Ino with a popped vein had her clenched fist held up with a glowering look in her eyes.

"Relax Naruto! It's just _ramen_!" Ino snapped before inspecting Hinata who was still a fairly red colour.

Sakura shook her head in amusement as she watched as Naruto sat up and rubbed the quickly appearing bump on his head, a pained expression on his face.

"Crazy moody angel" he muttered to himself darkly, but quickly grinned stupidly as he realised that Ino had heard him and was giving him a threatening glare.

"Ugh...let's just look for Tenten" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"You go without us Saki-Chan...Hinata doesn't look like she's going to be calming down anytime soon because of _that_ idiot" Ino stated indicating Naruto with her head.

Sakura giggled to herself before starting to walk in the Archives' direction and just managed to hear Naruto yell "HEY! HINATA IS _MY_ GIRLFRIEND!" before she turned the corner.

* * *

Outside of the Archives

Sakura slowly opened the door and entered, her nose wrinkling slightly as dust came floating around her.

'_You would think this place would be cleaner...but __**no**__ it smells like something died in here and no one's cleaned in a century or two_' she thought as she walked past the Archive co-ordinator, Shizune.

The pinkette smiled in greeting and waved and the co-ordinator raised a hand in greeting.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked Sakura as she watched the younger angel walk past.

"Looking for Tenten" Sakura explained and walked towards the opened door.

Just before she pushed open the door she heard a voice call out:

"Finally! I finally found it!"

The thing was that that the voice sounded exactly like Tenten. Pushing the door open Sakura saw that her panda looking friend was covered all over with dust and her usual two buns looked quite loop sided.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked cautiously.

Tenten jumped in shock as she spun around and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Oh hey Saki-Chan" the brunette said smiling as she tucked a piece of paper into a folder

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she came to a stop next to her friend

Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"Research" she said simply as she began to clean up

Sakura nodded her head, although she didn't quite believe that Tenten was simply spending every second of the day on just 'research'.

She decided not to say anything and began to help Tenten with fixing the scrolls and books.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay I shall say this now...there was a lot more fluff than I was originally going to put in. The ball is coming closer!! Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed the chapter – sorry for any mistakes!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** YES! Another chapter has come! Kyah! Thank you for reading and reviewing, and yes Naruto is an Angel; although seeing Naruto with wings (much less Angel wings) is quite amusing to imagine. And what Tenten has been researching will show up don't you worry about it, and Ino is well…I sorry to say but Ino is mostly just a side character; meaning she's not really a character that's going to develop so perhaps I'll throw Shika in there to keep her company? Erm…is that all the questions? I think so…anyways I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was the third and final day of the annual Angel gathering and Tsunade was currently rubbing her chin as she stared at the pinkette standing before her as she sat in her marble chair, which had been fitted with plush cushion material.

"How are things going with Uchiha?" the Head Angel asked her student

Sakura shrugged her shoulders an image of Sasuke trying to reach out and touch her cheek, she tried to suppress a sigh from escaping her lips. She didn't notice at all that Tsunade was looking rather tired and aggravated at the moment; this was considerably different compared to the Tsunade that had looked so relaxed and happy on the first day.

"He's opening up…but I don't know with him; he's like an ice cube just like everyone describes him as over that electrical box everyone is constantly watching down there" she said slight frustration leaking through her calm tone.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"Sakura…if he's an 'Ice Cube' as you say then he'll melt that's what they do when they're taken out right?" she asked her student.

Sakura stared at the Arch Angel with slightly widened eyes

'_He'll __**melt**__? Is that possible?!_' she wondered but then once more the image of his hand trying to touch her.

"Sure" she replied combing a hand through her shoulder length hair

"Then your dismissed…there's no need for you to still be here" Tsunade snapped at the girl causing the pinkette to snap to attention and nod her head.

"Okay" Sakura replied before turning and walking out the office and headed towards the dormitory of the Angels.

Entering the building and looking at the familiar sculptures that were standing within fountains – which were spouting water from the tops and sometimes the sides of the sculpture – scattered around the large room, the floors were made tiled over with marble, the room had sets of French doors leading off to different hallways that led to rooms, and the marble staircase that led to higher levels that had even more rooms.

Sakura turned off to the right heading not for Ino's where everyone agreed to meet up after whatever they did during the day.

Knocking a few times on the wooden door she looked up and down the hallway as she waited for the door to open, a few seconds went by before the door to show a distressed looking Tenten there.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her friend's face

"What's wrong Tennie?" she asked concern lacing through her tone.

"_Save_ me!" the brunette said desperately

And just as Sakura went to ask from what there was a loud yell that answered her question for her.

"Tenten get back here!! You're not leaving this room until you tell us what you're hiding!!" Ino's voice screamed from within.

Soon enough the blonde tackled Tenten to the ground at Sakura's feet and locking the now struggling brunette in an arm lock.

"I'm not doing _anything_ Ino!" Tenten practically screamed as she tried to get out of the lock

"Don't lie to me Tennie-Chan...The truth will come out sooner or later!" Ino said grinning evilly down at the Angel; she then noticed Sakura standing in the hallway and laughed at the look of horror that now took over the pinkette's facial expression.

"Oh hey Fore-head girl" she greeted her friend

Sakura's eye twitched slightly as she stared right back at the blonde

"Err...Ino I think you're doing more harm than good to Tenten there" she pointed down at the friend who was still struggling and had beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"Oh whoops" Ino said smiling sheepishly as she let the brunette up from the hold and sat back

Tenten rubbed her arms glaring over at the blonde with annoyance

"Sheesh Ino why do you have to be so rough?" she asked as she continued to rub her sore limbs.

"I'm not being rough I'm using my own special persuasive skills on you" the blonde stated in a matter-of-fact nature.

"Persuasion doesn't work on someone whose dead Ino" Tenten snapped

Sakura giggled slightly as she edged her way into the room, she spotted Hinata and Naruto sitting side by side on one of the couches within the room.

The room was a standard Angel room, with a baby blue wash on the walls with white swirls going around creating a pattern – a pattern which differed from room to room – the floor was white tiles with specks of light brown, gold and pale orange all over it, but the floor was partially blocked out by the massive white-blue toned carpet.

"Why didn't you try and stop her?" Sakura asked Hinata as she sat down next to the other girl with a soft sigh of relief.

"W-we di-did try b-but yo-you know I-Ino" she stuttered out.

Sakura giggled and nodded her head; she did know Ino, and when she had a chance of finding out a piece of gossip she would latch on and anyone who tried would know how hard it is to try and make her release her claws, erm...nails from the chance.

"Yo Sakura...where've you been?" Naruto asked curiously from the other side of Hinata

"I was talking to Tsunade about my Charge" she replied

"Ah I heard about him...he seems like a total loser, unlike me because I rock" Naruto boasted hitting his chest happily.

Sakura stared at the spiky haired blonde with a raised eyebrow, wondering not for the first time how Naruto ended up becoming an Angel with an attitude like that.

"Uchiha isn't that bad" she commented lightly her mind turning to the dark haired man, who she has grown to care about.

"Well _that's_ different two months ago you were complaining what an arrogant bastard, I think you put it" Ino said from her other side of the room, appearing to be leaving Tenten alone for now.

Sakura glared over at her friend

"An angel can change her mind can't she?" she challenged

"Well you seemed pretty adamant when everyone else said he couldn't be _that_ bad" Ino said shrugging her shoulders simply.

"Sh-she's right Sa-Sakura" Hinata commented

"Well he's opened up...he's not as arrogant or bastardly as I thought he was, _okay_?" she asked glaring around the room.

Each of the other four faces just grinned and shook their head at their friend.

Suddenly a bell rand through the over head speaker on the wall:

"_Everyone is to report to the Hall of Justice for an assembly"_

The voice said, the group looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders although Sakura didn't miss the sudden sad look that passed through Tenten's eyes as the brunette glanced around the room.

Tenten realised that Sakura was looking at her and she quickly flashed the pink haired angel a smile, all traces of sadness evaporating immediately.

As this little exchange went on the other three had gotten up and walked out the door although when Ino realised that both Tenten and Sakura were not with them she called to them from half way down the hallway.

"OI AREN'T YOU TWO COMING?!" she screamed

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the bun haired girl opposite her

"What are you hiding Tenten?" she asked

Tenten's smile dulled slightly as she studied her friend's face.

"You'll find out soon Saki" she replied as she got up and walked out of the room.

Sakura stared after her friend sitting there wondering what Tenten had meant.

'_I hope she hasn't done anything stupid_' she thought worriedly as she got up and followed after her friend, catching up easily to Ino and the rest; she glanced over at Tenten who was joking around with Hinata and Naruto.

"Let's go" Sakura said to the group and together they walked in the direction of the Hall of Justice, where all assemblies were held.

* * *

The entire Angel population had been sitting on the marble benches for about two hours now listening to many speeches and announcements given by various members of the Angelic society.

An announcement was made about how there's been suggestions of change to the Angel's dress code where Angel's should receive standard uniforms instead of being able to wear the white flimsy dresses of varying lengths of the female residents, and the same flimsy material as pants and the white scarf that the males had to wear (**A/N:** Yes the guys are topless other than the scarfs!); and the standard golden sandals worn by all.

After the announcement was finished the Arch Angels made their way onto the stage, the two however didn't have the smiles they had most of the time, instead they had blank masks in place; the only noticeable thing was that their lips were thinned; suggesting tension and gloom.

The negative atmosphere radiating from the Head Angels caused everyone to silence as they questioned what could possibly get the two into such a discontent mood.

Sakura glanced along the row and frowned as she realised that Tenten was no longer in the row, she leaned closer to Ino and asked if she knew where the brunette was.

"She said she needed to go to the bathroom" Ino replied.

Sakura just nodded her head as turned back to the stage.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes as she glanced over to her side where Jiraya stood, who didn't have his usual arrogant smile on nor the perverted aura that usually followed him around everywhere.

When the two arrived at the podium they stood there for a few moments as they stared out onto the audience.

Taking a deep breath Tsunade began

"For a long time now Jiraya and I have been the Arch Angels and throughout this time we've experienced and seen many things: things that gave us anger, sorrow and happiness. An Angel's existence lasts for all eternity, it is a lifestyle that we've all chosen to lead; we had our chance with life and thought that this is where we wanted to be, who we wanted to be" she said as she surveyed the audience who had gone so quiet you could hear a feather drop.

"An Angel's existence is to guide those who have lost their way, to guide them from being damned and go straight into the grasp of Orochimaru" Tsunade said and continued to go on about the role of an Angel in modern society was.

Finally Tsunade came to a stop and once more looked around the room with a slightly strained look in her eyes, she then looked over to the side of the stage where everyone's eyes soon turned and saw a girl with two buns standing in the wings of the stage, the buns signalling that it could be only one person, Tenten.

"Tenten please come on stage" Jiraya ordered and the Angel came on stage, she looked straight at the row which held her friends who were now frowning at her.

Sakura watched as her friend came to the podium, her hands clenched into fists in her lap

'_This is it...I guess we'll find out what's her secret_' she thought as Tenten opened her mouth.

Little did Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto know that by the end of this little announcement they would wish they never asked or tried to persuade their friend into telling them what her secret was.

* * *

With Sasuke

I stared out of the window slash wall of my office and onto the buildings outside, it was the third day without Sakura; the day she was supposed to come back.

I sat there in my plush office chair contemplating the buildings opposite; I was starring and yet not seeing them.

'_Is she really coming back today?_' I wondered

'**...Why do you miss her?**' the voice asked me causing me to growl

'_No I do not miss her you insufferable annoyance_' I thought

'**You can't be annoyed with yourself...I'm you, well the inner you**'

'_Shut up! You're not me! I do not miss Sakura! I don't even care about her_'

'**Sure...and **_**that's**_** why you tried to stroke her cheek?**'

'_I was curious_'

'**Curious about what it felt like to touch her? To feel her warm skin?**'

'_NO!...I just...it's not even possible_'

'**HA! You **_**do**_** like her so MEH!!**'

'_I never knew you were childish_'

'**I'm you doofus, I'm your inner-child AND inner-voice**'

'_Argh whatever I'll just ignore you now!_'

'**And you say you aren't childish**'

'...'

I sighed softly as I twirled my chair around and came face to face with the paper work that had depleted a substantial amount; thanks to having no distractions in the form of a pink headed Angel.

I frowned slightly as I rubbed my eyes wishing that the day would end, and perhaps that certain distraction would be waiting for him at home.

* * *

Heaven

There was an eerie silence after Tenten had finished speaking; the Angel looked at her friends with a pleading look that begged for them to not hate her.

"No way..." Ino stated shocked her eyes wide with shock.

Hinata sat in her chair her eyes similarly wide as she stared at the brunette standing on the stage

Naruto's mouth was hanging open in shock

Sakura was just starring at Tenten her grip on her chair had gotten to the point where her knuckles were white from the strain.

Tenten seeing her friends' faces sighed softly before turning and walked off the stage heading towards the dormitory.

Soon enough Sakura and the rest ran from the hall as it burst out in chatter, intending on hunting down their friend and interrogate her.

"TENTEN!! What's the meaning of this?!" Ino screamed at the brunette

Tenten slowly turned around and looked at her friends with a miserable expression on her face

"It's my decision Ino, it's what I choose" she snapped her sorrow disappearing and being replaced with annoyance

"Tenten what's the reason?" Sakura asked quietly

"None of your business it was _my_ choice _mine_!" Tenten growled before she spun around and stalked away angrily.

Sakura glanced at Ino, Hinata and Naruto who both had worried looks on their faces which resembled her own.

"I've n-never se-seen h-her like th-this" Hinata said looking down the corridor where Tenten had disappeared.

"I wonder what happened to her" Naruto stated quietly.

Sakura just shook her head

"Whatever...I need to get back to Sasuke" she said as she drifted to the stairs that would lead her back to her own room.

One hour later

Tenten quietly opened the door to Sakura's room and saw that it was empty, she sighed softly rubbing her eyes as she thought about the faces of her friends which had shown confusion, sadness and somewhat anger as well in Sakura's eyes.

She glanced down at the folder she held and the post-it notes that were sticking out of the sides; she then walked over to her friend's bed and slid it underneath Sakura's pillow.

'_She'll understand...I know she will_' Tenten thought as she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yes well...updates have been slowing down because of all the homework and assignments I've been getting – I swear my teachers are trying to kill me! – Ahem anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And and EXICITING news the ball is going to be the chapter after the next one! I know it's like _finally_! Although I do hope it lives up to everyone's standards; once again thanks for the reviews/alerts! Sorry for any mistakes like always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Okay before anyone starts to threaten me with anything that may cause bodily damage, I'm sorry for this really delayed update but I've just had a lot of homework and assignments due so I've been focusing on that. Thank you for all the reviews/alerts! And now let me see if there were any questions to answer...Heh they're all about Tenten, and I'm sure there are people who've figured out a _bit_ of my plot but trust me becoming human isn't going to be all sunflowers and marshmallows. Hope you enjoy this chapter! But that piece of document won't be revealed yet – suspense is fun yes? And I'm not trying to kill/torture anyone; I haven't even left any cliff hangers yet! Anyways on to the story! Sorry for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to my hands.

* * *

It was the day after Sakura had returned from her trip to Heaven and I was currently glancing at her from the corner of my eye, to where she floated near the window starring out onto the city with a desolate expression on her face.

Ever since she had returned my pink haired Guardian Angel has not made a wise crack about anything at all, and at first I was thankful but soon enough I got worried but refrained from asking, for I don't think it was any of my business, and even if it was she would tell me if she needed to.

I scratched the back of my head slightly as I looked back down at my last piece of paper work for Uchiha Corp.

There was a quick knock at my door and without my acceptance the devil entered the room with a familiar flirty smile on her face.

'_Why did I decide to keep her? Since I told her that I was keeping her on I have had a feeling that she's going to molest me at any moment...why couldn't I get a __**male**__ receptionist?_' I questioned myself silently as I watched Karin come closer to my desk.

I looked down at the wooden furniture thankful that it was there to keep her away from me and decided to give it an appreciative pat on the surface.

"What is it Karin?" I asked airily

"Neji Hyuuga is here for your eleven o'clock" she replied fluttering her eye lashes at me, in which I'm sure she was trying to look seductive but only made it appear that she had something in her eye, something rather large as she was blinking a tad too many times a second.

I nodded my head and got up, straightening my suit and turned my head backwards to look at Sakura who was still starring out of the window, the same empty look in her eye that had been there when she had returned.

* * *

Last night

I was sitting on one of the stools that surrounded the island in the middle of the kitchen, drinking a mug of hot tea.

It was well past midnight but I just couldn't sleep; I was waiting for Sakura to come back, I had expected to be back by the time I had gotten home.

I remembered how I had walked through the front door with an inkling of hope swirling in my mind at the thought of seeing the pink haired Angel that had entered my life, but upon seeing the empty house aside from Kimiko and the other maids I felt that inkling die and be replaced first with anger, than annoyance but then a tad bit of sadness.

I had spent the night to myself, no surprise there seeing as most of the maids were scared of me besides Kimiko who was busy with her own responsibilities, so after I had showered and ate dinner I decided to read a book – something I haven't done in a long time because of the constant work load being thrown my way.

Reading a book last for a few hours until my eyes were sore from looking at the words and needed something hot to warm me, and that's how I found myself sitting on the cushioned stool drinking tea.

I had reached the bottom of the mug drinking the last few drops when I heard a swish of what sounded like wings and looked up expectantly.

'_Ugh I'm acting like some sort of dog looking for a treat_' I thought disgustedly.

Sakura was floating a few inches off the floor looking as elegant and lovely as she usually did in her white robe and golden sandals

But what caught my attention was the hollow look in her eyes, seeing those emerald jewels, which were usually sparkling with...well not _life_ exactly but happiness perhaps I was never too sure, look so blank and empty caused me to frown as I got up from my stool.

"You don't look too good" I stated lightly trying to get her to smile

She just shook her head "Angel business nothing that you need to worry about" she answered.

And for the next twenty minutes I tried to get her to tell me without actually straight out asking her what was wrong, and when I got frustrated with her not answering I stormed off and went to bed, and the last image I saw in my mind's eye was the sad look that had marred Sakura's usually soft features.

* * *

I then turned away from the sorrowful sight and walked out of my office with the she-devil following me.

"So Sasuke have any plans that includes a red headed bomb shell tonight?" she asked in what _sounded_ like a seductive tone

I made a disgusted face

"No I don't have any plans with a 'red headed bomb shell' as you so pleasantly put it. I plan to rest – after all the party is in four weeks and a half" I stated

We then walked on in silence and one quick look at Karin showed that she had a hurt expression on her face.

I didn't think much about it, after all why would _I_ care about _her_ feelings? Obviously I don't care.

A few more minutes and turns later we arrived at one of the meeting rooms and I entered it closing it behind me quickly so that Karin couldn't get in after me.

Neji sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the table, his secretary standing behind him – I noticed that she acted in a more businesslike manner compared to a red headed secretary I could think about with a name that started with a 'K'.

"Hey there Hyuuga" I said sitting across from him

"Yo" he greeted in reply as he continued to look down at his schedule book.

We started talking about finishing all the paper work that we had to do in regards to our own companies, and now could concentrate on Prodigy Incorporated and how it would be run – who would deal with what and who.

Two hours went by before we finished that conversation and by the end I rubbed my eyes the paper smell once again irritating me.

"So Neji what's going on with you?" I asked curiously as I closed the report book that I had been writing in

"Hn...My Uncle is making me go on a business trip tomorrow, I won't be back until the night of the party" he replied with a slightly sour expression.

I raised an eyebrow not expecting this news; I had thought that all the business trips were already finished, apparently not

At seeing my questioning look Neji elaborated

"It's for a past client; they suddenly thought it was time for some catch up time with a law suit for something that wasn't even Hyuuga Network's area" he said rolling his eyes

I frowned when I heard this

"You sure you don't need any help with this?" I questioned, I did after all have a team of professional lawyers that were hired for these exact situations

"No it's okay, I just need to go and straighten things out" he replied lightly.

I nodded and then we both stood up and walked towards the door, Neji's secretary following at a safe distance away from us

'_A secretary that knows how far away they should be...one that knows that it's unwise to be clinging to their employer's arm_' I thought feeling a spike of jealousy for my best friend

We walked out into the corridor and then I stopped and groaned quietly

My groan caused Neji to turn his head and raise an eyebrow at me and I just made a face

"I just remembered that we need to take dates to the party...I don't even see _why_ we need to it's our damn party..."I said trailing off angrily.

Neji chuckled shaking his head but there was a sparkle in his eyes that caused me to raise my own eyebrow

"Please don't tell me you already have a date" I pleaded

He smirked nodding his head "Actually I do" he replied

Hearing this caused me to groan once again "This is so unfair...you know that right Hyuuga?" I asked

He chuckled once more patting me lightly on the back as he pressed the elevator button with his free hand

"Well you'll find a date don't you worry about it...I'm sure there would be a trail of girls pleading to go with you" he said smirking

"Particularly a certain red head" he added

I stared at him my jaw dropped a small bit; I couldn't believe he just said that.

'_Ugh! Man if I'm left going with Karin I'm going to kill someone I swear I will..._' I thought as the metal door slid open, and Neji and his secretary walked into the elevator.

"Wait who are you going with?" I asked as the doors began to slide shut

Neji raised an eyebrow once more and smirked

And with that the door slid shut and I cussed at not being able to get the information out of Neji.

I then tensed as I felt an overwhelming presence nearby and I slowly turned my head in fear of what I was going to find

'_Please if there is a God that it isn't_...' I froze when I saw Karin standing there with a glittering look in her eyes

"Sasuke-kun!! I heard that you need a date for the party" she said as she littered closer to me, she got close enough that she could trail a finger down my chest

I shivered in disgust as I grabbed hold of her wrist stopping her wandering finger in its track

"You heard wrong" I stated taking a step back when I saw the glittering look in her eyes get more intense and I silently swore to myself preparing myself taking deep breaths in and out.

'_1...2...3!!_' I thought before turning and running down the hallway.

All that could be heard by other employees was:

"SASUKE-KUN!" being screamed and two pairs of feet pounding their way across corridors and hallways.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well then that's another chapter complete! Just remember the ball is next chapter and yes it will be the turning point of the story – and it will entail a major change happening, but trust me there is still one major twist to come. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ice and Sugar**

**By: DelighfulSmiles**

**Author's Note:** Ehehe…hello there everyone, I know this has taken a while – a few weeks – to get up but I have a reason and that is: School. It's been crazy with assignments and now that I'm up to my last one you would think I can start writing…however I now have exams coming up which I have to study for. I hope this chapter is worth reading – which it comes up to everyone's expectations. The Ball will be in two or three parts depending on how things turn out, this being the first part of course. Thank you for all the alerts/reviews/hits they've made me a happy camper. Please enjoy this longer than usual chapter! Oh and Sasuke and Sakura fluff is coming!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

For the last four weeks I've been 'graced' with meetings with employees telling them whether or not I wanted them in Prodigy Incorp. And if I didn't they had a week to get rid of their personal belongings as well as the money I was giving them as a good-bye present. I've also been given the chance to the sight of the most back side cracks and boxers I've ever cared to see in my life; these cracks belonging to furniture removal men as the bent down to take away the office's various pieces of furniture and either getting rid or moving them to their new home.

I currently sat in my office chair, one of the last remaining pieces in the room besides my trash can and various paintings on the walls; my desk and book shelves having left me earlier on in the week.

Thoughts about my Guardian Angel filtered through my mind as I remembered the process she had undergone from the time she had returned from Heaven to now.

It had taken her exactly four days three hours and forty-five minutes before she returned back to normal, not that I counted of course. But at times I would glance over to her and see the torn and some what angry look in her face as she thought about what must've happened in Heaven.

I rubbed my chin as I continued to think about her wondering if there could be anything I could do to help her.

'**Of course there is something you could do…talk to her**' that annoying inner voice said

'_Talking is NOT an option_' I refused

'**Oh hush…you **_**know**_** you want to ask her about it**'

'_**No**__I don't_' I continued to silently argue with this new found conscience

Just then an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted this little inner struggle, albeit it was a wanted interruption.

"Sasuke-kun Kakashi is here to discuss the agreement between his buisnness and Prodigy Incorporated" Karin said from the door way

I nodded my head as I stood up and grabbed a stack of paper that was lying by my foot

"Thank you Karin" I said as I walked past her and headed towards the meeting room.

"So Sasuke…have you decided who you are taking to the Ball?" she asked from my side, I mentally flinched at the reminder that I needed to find someone to bring to the ball and Karin had been dropping not to subtle hints that she was available.

"No not yet" I commented

"Oh okay" was her only reply as we arrived at the meeting room where she left me, probably to finish up the last of the organization for packing.

I opened the door and slid into the room looking for the silver haired man who's said hair stuck up at anti-gravitational angles.

"Hello Kakashi" I greeted him which he returned with a firm handshake.

"It's good to see you again Uchiha" he answered as I sat down at a chair opposite to his so we sat face to face.

Hatake Kakashi was at least thirty-five, has been one of the business's partners for over five years now and what had started off as a small time stocks business soon became one of the most rivalled in the country thanks to your's truly. He was always one to be mysterious about life, he hardly ever appeared in any other magazine that didn't have to do with the business world – he had avoided the gossip magazines like no other multi-billion dollar business owner could.

That is until a year ago when his wife, who he had met three years prior to the business agreement between our two companies and married a year later, died in a car accident while going to meet him in a restaurant on their anniversary. Since the media coverage of the accident Kakashi never appeared in them, no news about a fling or a new girl friend. Nothing.

"Okay let's get down to business shall we?" I asked dropping the paper I had been carrying on the polished wooden top of the long meeting table.

He nodded his head causing his hair to wobble side to side, making me re-think about the idea of him using gel for his hair and instead that being a natural hair style, in all its pointy looking angles

'_Damn…his birth must've been a painful one…his mother must've been a very proud and strong woman_' I thought to myself with a small smirk appearing on my face.

"Well this is all based on Scarecrow & Wood's Market and Prodigy Incorporated coming to an agreement; that is if you still wish to continue" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh…well I believe we should be in an agreement…however I feel that it should be a new one seeing as Scarecrow & Wood's will no longer be dealing with Uchiha Corp." Kakashi stated lightly with a smile

"I agree" was the reply

For the next two hours the two of us were able to draw up a new set of guidelines for the agreement between the two companies.

And with that I concreted another bond to the growing number that Prodigy Incorp. Will be starting off with; partners from both Uchiha and Hyuuga sides.

After saying good bye to the silver haired man I strolled my way back to my office contemplating the little problem about having to bring a date to the Ball. I glanced over at Karin as I stopped a few metres away and felt my left eye begin to twitch not believing what I was about to do.

Taking a few deep breaths I prepared myself for the squeals I knew was bound to happen, that and a few bruises from a pair of arms that will surely constrict against my body.

* * *

The night of the Ball

It was the night of the Ball and I was standing in front of my body length mirror doing up my bow tie, and therefore doing the finishing touches to my ensemble of black tux with a white dress shirt, tucked into the waist band of the pants, with black dress shoes and a rose pinned to my breast pocket of my dinner jacket.

I turned around to look over at Sakura who was watching my get ready from her perch on the couch that took up one corner of the room.

"Well Sasuke…you look good" she announced smiling up at me

I rolled my eyes as a smirk played on my lips

"Oh please Sakura I _always_ look good, it's about time you accept this titbit of information" I stated in a confident tone

Her lips tightened into a thin line due to not only my statement but also the tone to which I delivered it with

"You know a normal person would appreciate it when someone compliments them" she snapped

"I'm not a normal person" was all I could say, which was true; there were no other Sasuke Uchiha's in the world and never will be.

Sakura's emerald eyes flashed dangerously before she made a '_humph_' noise and crossed her arms angrily against her chest

I immediately felt bad for making her feel angry, knowing that she wasn't truly back to her normal self, and that deep down inside she was hurting.

"I'm sorry" I whispered quietly looking at the wall on top of her head trying to avoid her gaze.

There was a moment of silence

The quietness grew between us, and I could feel the surprise radiating from her corner of the room.

Growing tired of the silence I turned back to fixing my appearance and combing my hands through my hair hoping to make it stand up in a way I deemed agreeable, and after a few moments I found the perfect look and left it how it was.

I glanced over at Sakura who was starring at me like I had grown an extra head and I glared at her hating the feeling that another person – or in this case Angel – had thought I was incapable of feeling emotions, I felt emotions I just chose not to show them; there's a difference.

"Oh well…thank you" she replied finally standing up from her perch but I held up a hand shaking my head

"Please don't trouble yourself…just hurry up and come on" I said coldly as I walked out of the room and headed towards the garage

'_We're back to square one_' was all I could think.

* * *

The Ball

As soon as I got to the hotel Karin was there waiting for me and as soon as I stepped out of the limo she attached herself to my outstretched arm and glancing back at Sakura and saw the calm look she had on her face I turned around and walked with Karin and onto the line of carpet that was guarded with a line of security rope on each side keeping the crowd and the media away from those who had the pleasure to get invited to the party.

The multiple flashes of cameras half blinding me as I made my way into the hotel, where I was met with even more media people screaming to get my attention, and I just rolled my eyes as Karin waved to all the camera people flashing a smile here and there.

Entering the ballroom which was where the party was being I supervised the sights with an appreciating look in my eye, the room must've been grand to start with; with it's large area which could hold over one thousand people and still have space for a dance floor and stage. The walls were varnished wooden panelling with indents that fitted of varying gold, reds and brown shaded couches for those who wanted a more comfortable seating area compared to the banquet tables lined up along the walls except for one which held the stage and left space in the middle of the chairs supplying room for the dance floor.

The tables were covered with white table cloth and had white gold rimmed plates set out for the guests and silver cutlery for every food consuming needs. The tables were also adored with a golden multi-candle holder placed at equal distances from each other, their flames blazing nicely; not that they were needed with the golden and diamond hanging chandeliers that were being held from the roof.

"You decorated well Karin" I commented looking down at the red headed woman that was attached to my arm.

Karin blushed a light shade of pink at my appraisal which made her red dress even redder; her dress was a blood red and had a halter neck cut that fell all the way to the floor, the silver sparkling embroidery flickering in the light of being cast down onto the room.

"Thank you Sasuke" she replied her grip tightening on my arm and I couldn't help but give a mental sigh wishing she would let up on her grip not for the first time, I knew by the end of the night there would be bruising or at least red marks to where she held in a vice grip on my arm.

As soon as we were spotted a waiter flocked over to us and gave a professional smile to the two of us.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha and Karin it's always a pleasure" he said with a bow and Karin smiled nodding her head

"Well if you would please follow me to your chairs, Mr. Hyuuga has yet to come" he said as well followed him to our chairs down the long stair case.

I glanced behind us and saw that Sakura had remained floating just above the start of the stair case starring down at us with an unreadable expression, another moment passed before I turned and concentrated on greeting the people that were steadily walking past us with a nod or a simple 'Hello'.

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked away with that annoying red headed woman feeling a mixture of emotions swirling around her stomach. The most surprising being jealousy, what was there to be jealous about? More over jealous about _Karin_?

'_Stupid irritating unexplainable emotions_' she thought darkly before continuing to make her way down the stairs floating through the people and following the forms of her Charge choosing to forget the blender of feeling going inside of her stomach and heart at the moment.

She watched as Sasuke pulled out Karin's chair before taking a seat himself, despite his coolness to the world he was always the gentleman, when he needed to be anyway.

'_Makes you wonder who he really is_' Sakura considered as she thought back to different moments in time she had experienced with the duck haired man.

Their first meeting; him fainting; their insistent fighting; the first time he seemed human; joking around with him; and finally the moment he tried to touch her cheek.

At that last thought Sakura knew that if she could she would've blushed at the memory and not for the first time she wondered what it would be like to touch Sasuke's seemingly smooth skin.

Sakura drifted to one side of Sasuke and watched as he conversed with various people. She looked around the splendidly decorated room, and had to admit – no matter how raucously – that Karin and whoever she worked with had good decorating skills.

'_I bet mine would be better though…if I had the chance that is_' she thought

But unfortunately all she could do for the entire evening was watch Sasuke; not that, that would be something out of the ordinary. However, she knew that as time had past her feelings for Sasuke Uchiha had changed, but she didn't understand how she could hold any sort of these warm and cuddly feelings for a _human_.

Sakura grimaced wondering what she should do. And yet she knew that she did not want to regret these feelings.

* * *

Two and a half hours has past and Neji has yet to appear, this little nuisance had me sitting in my chair feeling annoying, glaring at anyone who dared approach my table with the intention to talk to me.

I continued to glare down at my plate of salmon that was half eaten, Karin having abandoned me in my stupor an hour ago, after trying to tempt me onto the dance floor.

'_I wonder what it would be like to dance with Sakura_' my foolish mind wondered

I looked behind me and saw that she was floating a few feet away from me watching the dance floor. My eyes trailed along her slim limbs and thought that they radiated grace and flexibility.

She noticed that I was starring and tilted her head to one side giving me a questioning look but I just glared back in return

Sakura floated nearing to me so she could speak

"What's with the pout that's lasted more than two hours now?" she asked grinning

"Nothing…just the fact that my business partner has yet to make an appearance to a party that was _meant_ to celebrate _our_ business agreement" I snapped quietly not wanting to bring attention to myself

Sakura gave a tinkle of laughter

"Jeez relax maybe he just fell into –" but she cut herself off as she saw something.

Her sudden quiet made me look in the direction she was starring in, and I saw Neji at the head of the stairs holding hands with a brunette woman, and I looked sky wards thanking whoever was up there that Neji had _finally_ came.

Neji was dressed in a normal black tux, with a white handkerchief in his breast pocket. The woman on his arm had her brown hair styled into a bun with loose curls framing her face; she was wearing a rose pink halter neck dress that hugged her body until her hips where it loosened and appeared to float onto the floor, folding into creases covering her body.

"About freaking time" I grumbled as I stood up from my chair

I glanced back at Sakura and saw her frozen in place her mouth open forming a small 'O' with her lips

"What's wrong?" I questioned her quietly

She just shook her head, and in a heart beat she had disappeared leaving looking around the room wondering where she had gone off to.

I just shook my head in confusion as I made my way through the crowd making a bee-line for my best friend

We met half way between the dance floor and some tables

"I'm so glad you decided to grace us with your presence" I drawled out but couldn't help a smirk forming on my features

Neji just rolled his eyes as he combed his free hand, his other holding the woman's, through his hair which he had decided to leave out

"Traffic Sasuke, and plus I had to get ready at home, I didn't have time on the…plane" he said coughing lightly as a light blush formed on his cheeks

I raised a questioning eyebrow which was ignored as Neji turned to his date

"Anyway, Sasuke I would like you to meet my girlfriend –"

"Wait what? Girlfriend?" I cut him off my eyes widening

'_How'd he manage to get a girlfriend on a __**business**__ trip…unless he lied to me! Oh that conniving little bastard_' I thought

He just rolled his eyes in annoyance at being interrupted

"Yes Sasuke _girlfriend_ …as amazing as it may seem I do have one" he stated.

The woman giggled into one hand as she watched the two of us talk

"Well if you were on a _business _trip, how'd you manage to get one?" I questioned glaring at him

I watched as his cheeks flared into a light red shade, acknowledging the thought I had of him lying to me

'_**Oh he is sooo gone**_' my inner voice said

And I couldn't help but agree.

"Okay now that we've gotten over the point of me having a girlfriend" Neji stated glaring lightly at me

But when he turned his gaze to the woman next to him his facial expressions became softer and a small smile formed on his lips

'_Whoa…Neji looks __**human**__ when he looks like that_' I thought

"Sasuke I would like you to meet Tenten"

* * *

**Author's note:** Ohh…I bet a lot of you saw that coming, ahaha…anyhow I hope you enjoyed it – it's longer than usual…but I really am sorry for the long wait; I've been busy – holidays are coming up but I have to study for my exams. Its funny typing this up took more than a week because of no computer time. Once again sorry for the wait and please review! Oh and can anyone guess how the name 'Scarecrow and Wood's' came to be? (: Sorry for any mistakes!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ice and Sugar**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thank you everyone for the favourites/alerts/reviews! Huu I'm glad people are enjoying my story, there's going to be around five more chapters in the story and I don' think I'll be making a squeal. But then again that five may grow or shrink it depends on how I mould the story. Yes Tenten is human or else people wouldn't be able to see her...and thank you CrystalDragon791 for trying to guess but no sorry! And I'm happy that I've even attracted people who don't usually like the Sasuke and Sakura pairing. And I made Karin a little more three-dimensional because I felt bad for how I was portraying her. Hope you enjoy! Also but the end of this you'll say _"Finally!"_ hopefully anyway...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I smiled at Tenten and offered my hand for her to shake, which she took and shook it firmly; more so than I thought she would

"It's nice to meet you Tenten...I'm Sasuke Uchiha if you didn't know" I said smiling slightly

"Day-um! Is Uchiha _smiling_?"

"Holy shit he _is_ smiling!"

"Omigosh he looks so _hot_...sigh"

I heard people commenting making my eye twitch slightly

'_Here we go again with the ice cube...I swear if people __**hate**__ stereo types so much, why do they constantly __**label**__ people_' I thought snidely

Although all of these sorts of thoughts exited my mind when Tenten giggled to herself, my eyes narrowing wondering what she had found so amusing

Noticing my narrowed eyes Tenten quickly wiped all amusement from her face although a trace of a smile was still there, out there for anyone to see; taking a glance over at my best friend I saw – to my amazement – a look of pure adoration and tenderness directed to this woman

"Oh nothing...it's just do you _always_ have people say that about you?" she asked her head tilting towards where the comments had come from

I grimaced before giving a quick nod

"All the time" I said my lips slightly pursed

"And I take it you don't like it?" she questioned

I stared at her for a few silent moments, the sounds of chatter and the orchestra playing a quick rhythm.

"No." I said simply and taking another look over at Neji, the same look still plastered on his face, and raised an eyebrow

"Aren't you guys going to tell me _how_ you met?" I asked curiously

Neji immediately turned at dark shade of red causing my other eyebrow to raise and join my first.

'_This should be interesting..._' I thought with slight amusement as discomfort flashed over Neji's features, but quickly disappeared when Tenten wrapped her hand around his.

A flash of jealousy shot through me, I thought for a few moments about Sakura and glanced around wondering where my Guardian Angel had gone, and saw nothing but the heads of associates and 'friends' and the waiters.

"She's a childhood friend I haven't seen in a _long_ time...and I bumped into her when I was heading out of a business meeting" he explained combing a hand through his hair, the discomfort still apparent in his face

'_It's probably because he's not used to be being so open about what happens in his life, not that I blame him looking at his family_' I thought

Tenten giggled lightly elbowing him lightly

"Tell him the rest"

I looked from one to the other a questioning look in my eyes

Neji coughed lightly brushing a strand of hair from his face, and I continued to wait for him wondering what Tenten, his **girlfriend**, was talking about

"...and got some background information...and her number...and called her..." Neji mumbled so that I only heard parts of his sentence

By the end I was smirking widely trying not to start laughing my head off, this was totally un-Neji like!

"So...all in all you turned into her stalker?" I inquired with a smirk and raised eyebrow

Neji's face flashed once more to look like a tomato and Tenten started giggling once more, and when she saw that Mr. Stoic wasn't going to say anything else and looked like she was taking it into her own hands to finish off the story

"And a couple of weeks ago he asked me if I wanted to go with him to Hawaii and I accepted, and that's where he asked me to be his girlfriend...on a beach just as the sun was setting" as she finished her sentence Tenten's tone changed and grew softer and warmer as she looked over at Neji, who turned to look into her eyes and the same look of _love_ over took his embarrassment.

I watched the two of them, they seemed so _happy_; which led me to question whether or not I would ever end up looking like Neji did now, like the happiest man on Earth.

'_I highly doubt it_' I thought slightly bitterly, an image of a pink haired angel blinking quickly before my eyes

"Sounds romantic" I said, but it sounded sarcastic and I saw the flash of annoyance in Neji's eyes just as shock flashed through Tenten's, their reactions causing me to sigh and rub the back of my head

"I'm sorry that came out wrong...but I really am happy for the two of you" I said smiling once more

'**Wow...you seem to be smiling a lot tonight**' my voice said snidely

I mentally grimaced at the return of the voice, and chose to ignore its annoying presence

Neji genuinely smiled then, and it's the most free I've seen him. Ever.

"Thank you Sasuke you have no idea how important that is to me" he said causing me to smile back at him

"I'm glad I could brighten up your day" I said reverting back to my usual self causing an eye roll from my best friend

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." Neji began and I raised an eyebrow

"...but the only one who brightens _my_ day is my Panda-boo" he said in this extremely mushy and lovey-dovey voice that made me gag; also appearing to forget that I was standing there. And if he _had_ remember I was there he would know I would definitely be using this against him in the future

What happened next made me feel even sicker

Tenten giggled and turned to look over at him with the same look in her eyes

"Fatey-umkins I love you too" she said proudly

Her words causing my best friend, _Neji Hyuuga_, to turn red. Now I've only seen my friend turn read two times before, once when we were kids and he 'accidently' scratched our sensei's car and got caught, and another involved a bowl of extremely spicy soba.

This time I _did_ gag in disgust causing the two of them to snap out of the state of mind that it was just the two of them in room; Tenten had a questioning look whereas Neji had a slightly dazed on him

I raised up my hands and had a small smirk forming on my lips

"Well having nicknames are all fine and dandy but _please_ don't use them in front of _me_ in case you want me to throw up" I said

Neji gave me a glare

But what surprised me was the pissed off expression on Tenten's face making me want to step back, but from experience when dealing with crazy angry females; stand your ground

Suddenly there was a finger poking roughly into my chest, I looked down and saw that the finger belonged to a hand that belonged to an arm connected to Tenten; I looked back up at her face the finger continuing to poke

"Hey don't say anything about our nicknames...just because you've never been in love does not give you the right to make fun of those who have" she snapped her eyes blinking furiously

I stood there in disbelief her words reeling in my head before I started to get pissed as well and grabbed her wrist but let go with Neji's next words

"Tenten don't worry about Sasuke, he's just uncomfortable with warm feelings" he said

I stood there my eye beginning to twitch, but there was no denying his words, I _was_ uncomfortable with warm feelings hence the cool barrier between me and the world; it all began when I was a kid

She looked at me disapprovingly before nodding

"Fine whatever...I'll meet you at the table Neji" she said before turning and walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

Neji's eyes narrowed almost instantaneously as his girlfriend was engulfed by the crowd, and not for the first time I raised an eyebrow

"What is it Neji?" I asked

"She's really important to me Sasuke" he said, his words wiping the smirk from my face

I nodded my head, knowing that Neji was telling the truth; if there was one thing about him it's that he tells the truth

'_Most of the time anyway...I can't believe he LIED to me...bastard_' I thought to myself

I punched him lightly on the arm my lips forming a smiling

"I believe you..._Fatey-umpkins_" I said tagging on his nickname

And with that I left a very irritated and blushing best friend.

* * *

Another two hours had gone by and the clock was steadily moving its way to midnight and from the amount of people still in the hall it still had a few hours left

I was currently on the dance floor, finally, with Karin in my arms as she had finally annoyed me enough to get me to give her one waltz

She snuggled closer into my chest and a slight grimace appeared on my features, she just felt so _wrong_ in my arms, too squishy, too much red hair, and too much slut. But what really got to me was that she wasn't enough _Sakura_.

I contemplated this thought as I thought back to my conversation I had with Kimiko in my bedroom in what felt like eons instead of weeks, I smiled slightly as I remembered what she made me realise about myself, but also the memory of confusion and slight pain

"Ohh Sasuke...isn't this just _magical_?" she asked looking up into my face

I glanced down at her, and felt the instinct telling me to step back and run, as I saw a soft look in her face; there was no flirt apparent, well besides the fact that she was pushing her body up against me none at all

"What do you mean?" I questioned expressionless

Her grip tightened her already tight grip on my hand making me flinch slightly

"I mean _this_" she said indicating our connected hands

And I shook my head tried letting go of her hands, but her grip made it hard so I had to be a little bit more pro-force to get my hands back

"There is no _this_" I replied coldly

I shrunk back as I saw the suddenly hurt expression on Karin's face

'**Oh you've really done it now...look at her...she must **_**really**_** like you**'

'_Shut up...I don't think about her like __**that...**__just the thought is..._' I couldn't even complete the thought

Suddenly she took a deep breath and glared at me, the pain disappearing almost immediately

"My friends were right Sasuke...you're nothing but an emotionless _**bastard**_" she snapped adding extreme emphasis on the not too new name

I just rolled my eyes

"That's what the tabloids say...and if you're friends – if you have _any_ – **must **be right, that the **Great** Sasuke Uchiha is a bastard" I said mercilessly

Another pained look entered her eyes, but I didn't care; she never took the time to get to know me; probably interested in what I offered: a mansion, new cars, over sea holidays and **money**

'**But since when do **_**you**_** care about being seen as a ****normal**** human being**?' the voice posed to me

'_Ever since...I don't know_' I answered, but I knew the answer; just as much as it did

"Be that way Uchiha...I would've loved you; there's no other woman in _this_ world that would" Karin retorted before turning around and storming off the dance floor leaving me in the sea of dancers

I looked around the room thinking about Karin's words

'_Well maybe women in this world aren't what I need in life_' I deliberated to myself.

Just then Tenten and Neji slid past me with happy expressions on their faces as they looked into each others' eyes

I grunted slightly before looking around the room once more, looking for my Guardian Angel who had yet to show up since she disappeared

* * *

Leaving the dance floor I spotted what looked like wings on the outside balcony that was attached to the landing upstairs, I quickly moved up the stairs and walked out. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief when I felt the cool fresh air hit my face

I looked around the balcony and saw it was empty sans an Angel leaning against the stone railing separating concrete ground to air; until about ten metres below where trimmed rose bushes lay

"So this is where you've been" I said lightly, all aggravation I had felt disappearing when I saw her

Sakura turned around a startled look on her face when she spotted me in the shadows

"Shouldn't you be in there enjoying the party?" she wondered out loud

I rolled my eyes

"I grew tired of the crowd" I answered as I turned and took hold of the curtains that were tied to one side of the glass door and let them fall so they blocked the balcony from the landing; I didn't want anyone thinking I was crazy. I could handle bastard; however crazy wouldn't work that well in the business world.

I walked and leant against the railing alongside to her, and taking a look at the profile of her face I saw the pained look that was once again sketched into her features

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously

She shook her head, aggravation hitting me once again at this rejection

"Nothing" she replied trying to aim for light and happy, but failing

I frowned slightly as I looked upon the view of the garden, and the distant buildings of the city before allowing my eyes to trail up into the sky and saw the full moon glowing in the sky; aloft in a sea of stars, shining brightly – lighting up the ground enough to not need a light or street lamp

"Tell me" I said gruffly

I felt surprise radiate her and sighed once more, I was growing tired of being thought of as a non-feeling business shark; I was _more_ than that.

"Don't act so surprise, you should know by now that I'm human...or else I wouldn't give a damn about what's upsetting you right now" I growled keeping my eyes trained on the moon

"It's just...wow...I mean I _know_ you're human...but most of the time you don't _act_ it" she explained

I chuckled darkly at her comment

"After having your family killed by your older brother that tends to happens" I stated

It was silent for a few moments as we both thought about what I had said, I had long ago moved on; sure it hurt from time to time, but revenge has been given – he was in jail, and he wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon; I'll definitely make sure of that.

"Tell me...what's bothering you" I whispered feeling slightly uncomfortable

The silence resumed itself much to my chagrin

"It's Tenten" she finally replied after five minutes, this answer surprised me making me look at her with a raised eyebrow

"How do you know Tenten?" I asked my shock showing plainly on my face now

Her features changed the pain was still there but a deep sadness was mixed in now as she turned her angelic face to look at me

"She is – _was_ – my best friend" she clarified correcting herself

I frowned tilting my head to one side

"How could she be your best friend? I thought humans didn't see Angels" I said feeling confused now

Her lips tightened as she looked away from me once more; but I saw the wariness slowly seep into her expression, causing my frown to deepen

"They don't" she said

"I don't ...understand" the words feeling odd coming out of my mouth

She then chuckled darkly

"For a _prodigy_ you aren't very bright, connect the dots" she said snidely

This new tone wasn't one I liked on Sakura, how _dare_ she insinuate that _I_ was stupid, I just didn't understand

She must've seen my confusion and anger at her words and smiled slightly

"Let me connect them for you then ..." she trailed off rubbing the back of her neck causing her pink hair to sway from the disturbance

"She was an Angel" she finally whispered into the air

I stood there slowly processing what she had just said

'_Tenten was an __**angel**__?! What the hell kind of bullshit is this?!_' I wondered in disbelief

"I thought humans _choose _to be Angels" I said

Once more a humourless giggled left Sakura's mouth

"They do, I told you before...it's a half life – our human self doesn't die; it changes...so Angels can go back to their human forms if they choose to" she explained

I stared at her in dumb shock, my mouth having dropped open slightly at what I was hearing

"So...you're telling me y-you could be hu-human..." I stuttered slightly my eyes trained on her

She nodded her head without looking at me

"Yup...every Angel has that choice, it just doesn't happen that often" she continued on seeming not to notice my falter

"So what if she was an Angel?" I finally said

She turned to stare at me then anger now apparent in her features

"What do you mean '_so what_'?" she said angrily imitating me, rather badly

I was glaring at her now

"She makes Neji happy...have you _seen_ their faces? Moreover have you _heard_ them?" I questioned her

"No" she replied simply, but I could see the tension in her body

"They love each other, even _I_ can see that"

"She shouldn't have left" she snapped

I stared at her for a few beats before continuing on

"It was her own choice, it has nothing to do with you" I said, I had no idea why I was defending Tenten; oh that's right because she's my best friend girlfriend.

"Nothing to do with _me_?" Sakura screeched making me flinch

"What the hell! She was my _best friend_, she _chose_ to be an Angel" she continued to screech

I glared at her straightening my back

"Well she _chose_ to be human, deal with it" I growled angrily

"She makes Neji happy...they're _both_ happy" I continued on

Sakura looked like she would slap me if she had been given the chance

"What the hell would you care if they're happy? You're a _heartless __**bastard**_" she shouted at me now

My lips tightened into a tense line

"If I was **heartless** I wouldn't give a shit about you, if I was **heartless** I wouldn't give a damn about my best friend's happiness...if I was **heartless** I wouldn't even _HAVE_ a best friend" I screamed at her

Sakura looked shocked at my words, but I had anger reeling within me, I was **so** sick of being regarded a bastard; I've changed in the past months; Kimiko saw it, Neji saw it...and now _I_ saw it.

She continued to look at me disbelieving

"Sasuke...w-wow yo-you...wow" she stuttered over her words as she continued to look at me

I clenched my hands into a fist and banged them down on the cool hard stone growling softly

"What are you saying?" she asked timidly

I closed my eyes not believing what I was about to say...

'_I had planned never to say anything...this isn't going to end well_' I thought painfully

'**You have a chance! Angels can turn human...don't stuff this up!**' the voice encouraged me, for once

I tilted my head so I could see her with a slight smile

"Do you need help connecting the dots?" I questioned the smile growing slightly

She remained silent, waiting for me to continue

"I love you"

* * *

**Author's note:** C'mon admit it! It's about damn time! :) Please R&R! Sorry for any mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ice and Sugar**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Aya! I'm _**soo**_ sorry for the super-über delayed update! There are various reasons to why this is so late the most consistent being life itself, school is winding down so that's a good sign: almost my long holidays! Two months of freedom! And also there is this small reason having to do that I couldn't find the time to sit down and write. WOW I got 13 reviews for the last chapter smashing the highest of 8 before that! Thank you so much to everyone who sent one and to readers as well! Please enjoy!

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

I followed Kimiko into my bedroom with worry slowly beginning to make an appearance as I watched her sit on the couch and patted the spot next to her, indicating me to sit down.

She stared at me with a soft smile on her face

"Tell me what's wrong Sasuke." she said simply

I stared at her for a few moments struggling with the decision on whether or not I should talk to her, to open up, to let go a piece of myself. This was not something I've done since I was around ten years old, which was more than ten years ago!

I felt a small twitch of pain as she pinched my arm, causing a small yelp of pain to escape my lips

"Tell me" she repeated with a little more conviction

I rubbed my face thinking about my annoying guardian angel, and without knowing my face had twisted into a grimace at the thought of her

This time there was a slap on the same spot causing me to move away from the old lady

"GAH! Kimiko there's no need for violence!" I scorned angrily

She gave me a glare, causing me to back down slightly at the glint in her eyes; I got a bad feeling. Soon enough my ear was in her grasp and she was pulling hard enough for it to hurt

"Sasuke have I not taught you to pay respect to your elders, especially to the one who had to change your nappies, feed you and baby sit you...now tell me what is wrong with you!" she growled out, the tone not matching the serene face she had.

I pulled away rubbing my ear before chuckling quietly

"Only you could bring me to my knees Kimi-Chan" I said using my old nickname for her

The use of it caused her eyes to soften and the malicious glint to disappear, she leaned back waiting for me to tell her.

I groaned softly realising that I wasn't just going to give this old lady a piece of me, but an entire chunk; one that could very well be used to mock and black mail me

"I don't know myself anymore Kimi-Chan..." I finally said combing a hand through my hair in frustration

She remained silent waiting for me to continue

"It's this girl – "at this I saw a formation of a smirk "– she's just so _**frustrating**_" I said angrily

"She never leaves me alone...she goes on and on about what an asshole I am, how inconsiderate I am...just what a bad person I am" I summed up to her thinking about the constant fights I had been having with Sakura.

"And yet..." I trailed off looking out of my bedroom window, out onto the vast garden that was filled with trees and many flower beds

"And yet I can't seem to do what I usually do...I can't tell her to go away...I don't _want_ her to" I mused as I continued to look out onto the grounds

The sound of a giggle was the last thing I expected. So when it occurred my gaze flashed to Kimiko's face with a raised eyebrow

"Oh my dear boy" she said adoringly as she stroked my face, I resisted the urge to move away from her hand

"There is nothing wrong with you at all" she stated calmly

"There isn't?" I asked feeling confused now

"But –"however she cut me off

"There is no buts Sasuke...I think you are in love" she declared happily.

My surprise and confusion must've been apparent on my face causing her to chuckle

"Sasuke you are showing the signs of one in love, you seem to have a softer glow to you now...you used to snap at everything everyone and anyone did for you. But now...now I can see the boy you used to be, that sweet innocence" she gushed

I stared at her disbelief plain on my face; it seemed my impudence this time was enough for me to receive a soft whack to the head.

"Think about Sasuke" she suggested

And that's what I did for the next twenty or so minutes. By the end I had realised she _was_ telling the truth, that indeed I was in fact in love with one Sakura Haruno, Guardian Angel extraordinaire.

"It won't work" I sighed out collapsing against the softness of the couch

"Don't be so negative...if you had that attitude you wouldn't be where you are today" she stated out

I shook my head in disagreement

"No...It won't work, we're worlds a part...she would _never_ be able to return my feelings" I said softly feeling dejected at the realisation of the hopelessness of my poor excuse of a love life

"Sasuke...there's _always_ a chance, please don't give up...I don't want to lose my little boy again" she said softly stroking my hair causing me to sigh softly

"Don't lose hope Sasuke...there's always hope" she said as she stood up and exited leaving me to think about this new realisation.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Normal POV

I sat in my room once more thinking about the conversation I had with Kimiko. For the last three days I had refused to leave the confines of my room, thinking and going over the events after my confession.

I let out a soft groan at the memory covering my face with my pillow, the pain still had not faded in fact it seemed to be _worst_ now that I have thought about it

The room was dark only slices of it making through the blinds that were closed at the moment; making my room appear to be more of a cave than a bedroom.

There was a soft knock on my door but I didn't bother to reply, there was no point. I had cancelled any of my planned appearances for the entire week, thinking I could not bear to go through the process

'**My God you're pathetic!**' the voice growled at me

'_Shut up...I don't need this from you.._' I replied mentally as I turned onto my side so I was facing the wall

'**Get your act together man! Don't stop your stupid life just because of **_**one**_** bloody incident**' it continued to scold me causing me to roll my eyes

'_I don't need to listen to you...you're just a figment of my imagination_' I thought bitterly

'**Like I said...and have been saying for the past three days...**_**get off your ass**_**!**' it snapped back

I contemplated my state of mind at the moment. Deciding that I still needed more time to get over this, get over the pain and rejection I suffered from.

I closed my eyes willing myself to fall back asleep; I needed to escape even for just a few moments.

--

With Sakura

She sat on her bed leaning against the wall feeling regret, sorrow and anger. She was back in heaven having left the ball in a hurry and without a second glance escaping the company of one Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura rubbed her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, and if she could she would have most definitely would've been crying; but it seemed like she was beyond it. She felt so emotionally weak she couldn't get up, she just couldn't face the world: angelical or not.

She contemplated the events that had followed '**The Confession**', she wished that she had reacted better; that she could've done it differently...the way she _wished_ that it could've been

Another soft sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes leaning her head back against the wall remembering the single more regretful moment in her angel life.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

Sakura stood in shock at his words, her mind reeling with different things to say, she just couldn't pick something...couldn't articulate anything

She opened and closed her mouth, making her appear like a gold fish, this wasn't supposed to happen. This was _supposed_ to be simple.

"W-what did y-you say?!" she stuttered out starring at him with wide eyes

"I-love-you" he said stating each word and syllable clearly

"No" was all I could reply

He stared at her in shock, not really registering what she had just said

"What?" he now asked

"No" Sakura repeated feeling pain shoot through her chest, especially where her heart was

He stared at her with confusion, she watched as it slowly turned into pain and sadness

"I'm sorry..." she said softly wishing she could hug him...to do _something_ to stop his pain

Sasuke stared at her with no mask, no arrogant smirk or half smile. She could see his pain plain and clearly for a few moments before the mask fell back into place.

"Sasuke – "but she was cut off

"Don't say anything" he stated in an empty voice

"But –"

"Don't...I don't even want to look at you right now" he declared softly

And with that Sakura watched him walk away from her, and for a few moments she thought how it seemed that he was walking out of her life – or at least trying to – but then she remembered she was his Guardian Angel, and of course it would be impossible for her to leave his life; much less him leaving her.

Sakura then proceeded to acknowledge that it was due to the fact that she was his Guardian that she couldn't be with him – but she could not help but feel how much she wanted it, to be with him in the way that he wanted. The way she wanted.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." she whispered to the empty air.

_**End flash back**_

* * *

Normal POV

It had now been a full week and I had finally decided to get out of my room other than for meals – as I had an adjoining bathroom suite to my room.

I had been doing my work on my laptop and sending it into the office via e-mail and so work was taken care of, maybe I just wasn't ready to face the world yet.

'_I feel so weak_' I thought darkly hating myself for feeling this way

'**It's not like rejection is the worst thing in the world**'

'_No it's not...but it still hurts...and thanks to your advice I'm hurting!_' I mentally growled

'**Suck it up you wuss, you took a chance and it back fired..Shit happens**' it replied

My lips tightened into a thin line as the mental argument ceased due to my refusal to answer out of pure spite

Kimiko spotted me and smiled slightly, I had told her what had happened – excluding the fact that Sakura wasn't human of course. She rubbed me softly on the back

"Aw my poor little boy" she cooed like a mother causing me to sigh heavily

"Don't worry about it Kimi-Chan...She isn't important enough for me to dwell on" I said knowing full well that I was lying through my teeth, she _was_ worth it.

She just nodded her head before she started to place food on the table as I sat down at the head of the table, I stared along the vast expanse of the table and feeling – not for the first time – a wave of loneliness

I slowly ate and when I was done I left and sat in the longue contemplating what I should do with myself today; nothing seemed to appeal to me lately – and I blame a broken heart for that

'_Huh...who would've thought I __**could**__ get a broken heart_' I thought with amusement, knowing that only those really close to me would ever think it capable for Sasuke Uchiha to be – dare I say it? – Human.

'**You truly are a disgusting excuse of a human**' the voice one more popping up

I silently groaned

'_Can't I live a day without you and your annoying so called advice_?' I snapped at it

'**Uh buddy we're in the same mind so no you can't live a day without me**' it replied snottily causing a small moan to escape me realising the truth

I thought back to the end of the ball staring at her like an idiot before storming off in a fit of rage and hurt

'_No wonder I swore off love early on_' I reminisced sourly

* * *

**Author's note:** There was more to this but I thought it should be cut into two parts for too many things would've happened then. By the way please don't kill me for Sakura' reaction!! And don't worry the next part won't come absurdly late like this did, I really am sorry for that! And I apoligise for any mistakes!


	13. Chapter 13

**Ice and Sugar**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Here's the next part to my story. Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites to my story! Please enjoy – this shall be a happier chapter albeit a shorter one.

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

With Sakura

Sakura had remained in her room trying to distract herself with anything she could think of, however Sakura could only think about how much she wanted to be with the man whose manhood she had pretty much destroyed, how she wanted to comfort him, be with him; love him.

Grimacing at the reminder of our differences she slipped my arms underneath her pillow and felt something soft, wondering what it was she lifted it only to see a manila folder with post-it notes sticking out of the borders of it

Opening it up Sakura saw a profile of an angel, a newspaper article – wondered for a moment how it was obtained – and a letter addressed it her, written in Tenten's writing

She lifted the profile and began to read wondering why it was placed under her pillow; she read the name of '_Rin Hyabusa_' and proceeded to read the description listed next to and underneath the picture of a brown haired woman with soft, loving brown eyes and markings on her face.

'_She's beautiful_' Sakura thought unconsciously until two words popped out at her as she neared the end of a report

_Turned human_

Sakura stared at the sentence reading and re-reading it over and over again; she thought about Tenten and then contemplated how kept on the low down it was for Angels to turn human – but this seemed to be a lie, as there was a list of names on the other side of the page that listed Angels who had returned to their human lives.

She then lifted the newspaper article that was behind the profile and realised there were two, one with a picture of the Angel and a man, with white gravity defying hair, standing side by side smiling. She was dressed in a wedding gown and him in a tuxedo – it was marriage announcement

Turning to the next article Sakura froze as she read how the Angel-turned-Human had died in a car crash a few years after the marriage announcement. She felt a wave of grief for this unknown Angel, who seemed to have given up everything she had in Heaven to be with this man

'_Tenten_' she thought in amazement

'_She was trying to find out evidence of other Angels becoming human...to show that she wasn't alone in wanting to be human again_' she realised starring down at the profile and at the articles feeling dazed.

Slowly she picked up the letter and opened it and began to read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know by the time you read this I'll be gone and turned human. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain, and can you please tell Ino, Hinata and Naruto that as well please? But to say the least I fell in love, with Neji. And honestly I think that to be mortal with Neji is much more appealing compared to a life as an Angel without him forever. Don't be sad or angry; I know that you will start to feel the same about Uchiha._

_Don't deny it. I know you, and whenever you talk about him you get that look I see in Neji's face every time he looks at me._

_Promise me you'll think about what I've left you in the folder; I did it for you as much as for myself._

_Tenten_

Sakura laughed sadly at her friend's letter, it seemed that her friend could see something about herself before she even knew what was going on – all the grumbling about his annoying attitude, the stress I go through because of it.

She looked at the post-it notes and saw that they had little side notes about the other names and the dates they had returned to a human life

Without another thought she stood up and left the room and headed straight for the Uchiha manor.

* * *

Normal POV

I sat there staring into empty space feeling sorry for myself and angry that I let a girl get the better of me, angry I let _anyone_ get the better of me.

Letting out a deep breath I got up thinking I needed to distract myself and what's better than going to work and diving into the paper work that was surely there despite my attempt to keep up to date

Dressing in my normal attire of dark suit and hair I departed in my limo to work, I watched as the city passed by through my window and grinned slightly

'_Ha...I'm so selfish I though life couldn't possibly go on without me_´ I thought as the car came to a stop in the company parking lot

Making my way up to my office I heard the whispers about my short disappearance, and what was the caused

"I wonder what happened to him..."

"I heard someone died"

"No not possible...everyone in his family died all those years ago"

"Do you reckon he over dosed? 'Cause he seemed the type"

The last one caused me to twitch and decide that I needed to fire that person; Sasuke Uchiha does NOT use drugs.

Passing Karin I got the usual suggestive smile but I didn't miss the worry and confusion that was in her eyes...along with the lust

The mixture scared yet comforted me, I know Kimiko and Neji cared but it's nice to know that there were others that did care

"Sasuke-kun you're back" Karin said her smile never wavering

I just nodded my head before I slammed the door shut behind me and sat down behind the mountain of paper that was sitting there and picked up one of them and sighed as I read it was another complaint that I had to solve

With a grimace I began.

A few hours and coffees later

There was a knock and I looked up to see Neji walk into my office, my friend smiled at me before sitting on the plush chair in front of my desk

"What happened Sasuke...you don't just disappear like that, and send in your work through the internet" he said

I just shrugged as I continued to write

"Sasuke" he snapped in his commanding voice

Sighing I lowered my pen to look up at him with a blank look, I wasn't in the mood to play around right now – and therefore no smirking or smart ass comments ensued

"Broken heart" I said simply spinning my chair so I could look out of the window and onto the city rubbing my chin

There was a slight disbelieving snort behind me

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I swear I just heard you say you had a broken heart" my best friend said

I gave a small chuckle

"Ironic isn't it...the cold hearted asshole just admitted he had a broken heart" I stated rolling my eyes

"Man...I didn't know you were even interested in someone" he replied

I spun around and raised an eyebrow at him

"Coming from the person who lied to me about a business meeting when you were actually gallivanting around with some girl" I snapped

He stared at me, knowing I had him there causing a pleased smirk to form on my face. So much for not being in the mood.

I watched as he straightened his back and the same arrogant look entered his face

"I'm not going to say sorry about that Sasuke, know that now, I have nothing to regret – and I'm sorry if you can't see that" he drawled out.

I raised an eyebrow

"Even if you had to lie to your _best_ friend?" I questioned

"Even if I had to lie to my best friend" he confirmed

"Anyway Sasuke back to the point...a broken heart?" he asked

I nodded my head

"I don't know...it's just weird we were always fighting and everything, I don't know when it turned into more affection than spite" I said rubbing my eyes

"What happened?" he asked

"I told her I loved her and she said 'no'" I replied frowning as I felt another pang on pain go through me.

"Ouch" Neji commented causing me to send a glare

He just shrugged

"Sasuke I won't pretend to know a lot about love, Tenten is my first and only love" he blatantly stated

"Do you believe in Angels Neji?" I asked suddenly looking him straight in the eye

I saw surprise sprout in his eyes before he nodded his head, there was something else in his eyes – like he knew something

'_Maybe he knew Tenten was an Angel!_' I thought in amazement

"Yes Sasuke I do believe in Angels...Tenten is the one in my life – she saved me" he said and with that he stood up and exited my office not allowing me to say anything in reply

I gave a little huff before returning to work.

* * *

Back at Uchiha Mansion

When I entered my front door there stood something, more like someone, waiting for me in the hallway. My lips tensed into a thin line as I stalked passed her not wanting to talk to her

"Sasuke wait please!" she called to me

"Karin I don't know how you managed to get into my house, and I don't want to know, but I want you to leave...immediately" I told her as I walked upstairs

"Sasuke...hold on!" she called

I felt her hand grasp onto my wrist causing me to growl annoyed as I spun around, my glare causing her to falter in her step making her trip on the next stair, I caught her and steadied her

"What do you want Karin?" I asked tiredly

"I heard your conversation with Neji"

I stiffened and I stared at her wondering where she was going with this

"You were in love" she acknowledged

"Yes Karin I was in love...and I don't need you to remind me about how sour that turned out for me" I replied removing my hands from her and continuing my way onto the second landing

"Well...I'm always here if you need anything Sasuke" she said

"_Anything_" she emphasised suggestively as she placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch away

"Karin first you break into my house, then you bring up my crappy love life, and now you dare to tell me that I can use you as a sexual release" I growled out

I saw she was about to reply but I held up a hand to stop her

"No, Karin what I want right now is for you to get out of my house and I do not want to hear another peep from you or see you until tomorrow morning, do you understand?" I asked

She nodded her head then proceeded to turn and disappear from view.

I let out a small sigh of annoyance rubbing my forehead

"That wasn't very nice"

I froze for a few seconds before I turned and saw Sakura floating a few metres down the hallway with a disapproving look

Rolling my eyes I walked passed her

"What are you doing here? I thought me walking away from you at the ball told you I didn't ever want to see you again" I said as I entered my room

"Sasuke...please don't do this" she said

I snorted

"Do what? Tell the girl – or Angel - that I never want to see her again because I told her I loved her but she rejected me?" I questioned angrily glaring at her

"I love you Sasuke"

My eyes widened and all I could do was open and close my mouth in confusion and happiness

"W-what?" I stuttered

"I-Love-You-Sasuke-Uchiha" Sakura said smiling

I continued to blink at her

A disappointed look marred her features, a plain sorrow in her emerald eyes

"Okay well that didn't go the way I planned..." she muttered to herself

"So I guess I'll be leaving you now...I'll just tell Tsunade to give you to someone else" she said muttering the last part to herself.

I watched as she made to float out the window and I finally got over my shock

"Stay"

She turned to look at me

"Please stay?" I asked feeling nervous

"All you had to do was ask" she said smiling.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yup well it turned out longer than I thought it would be, oh wells I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and please R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ice and Sugar**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Omigosh! I can't believe this story is so close to reaching 100 reviews!! AHHH!!! It's seriously amazing! I'm so glad so many people like my story so much! Please let my fan fiction dream/goal come true of reaching 100 reviews for one story! Oh by the way I've written a one-shot about Kurenai and Asuma and I'm pretty happy with it – please consider checking it out! Anyhoo this story is slowly coming to a close – how true that is! – And as I've stated in an earlier chapter I won't be writing a sequel. Well please enjoy the chapter and make my dream come true!

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

We stared into each other's eyes intently; warm emerald holding the deepest black that at times could resemble the coldest depths of the ocean.

I brushed my fingers through my hair as I silently walked towards my bedroom knowing full well that she was following me, her presence seeming even more evident now that she expressed her feelings

Sitting on my bed I looked across the room to her as she floated nervously in the air

"So..." she said before giggling anxiously

I smiled slightly as I watched the my strong-willed Guardian Angel

"Thank you Sakura" I started my smile still evident

She looked confused

"For what?" she asked

"For making this day a memorable one" I answered simply, it seemed as if past tragedies have not stopped me from being able to express warm and positive emotions as I thought it had

She looked shocked her eyes widening, although she did seem to be still confused

"It's been a long time I've felt this happy...or warm" I whispered quietly looking out of my window now feeling slightly uncomfortably, realising that even though I haven't lost the ability talking about my feelings still left me feeling slightly weak...

I watched as she floated over and settle herself in mid air so that she was eye level with me

"I'm happy that I can make you feel happy" she replied a soft smile on her lips

We sat there basking in the presence each of us set off lost in our own thoughts

'_She loves me...she told me she loved me!_' I thought in amazement, making sure my surprise did not show on my face

'**Aren't you glad you followed my advice now?**' the voice had returned

'_This morning I most certainly wasn't...but now maybe I am_'

'**Good...it's about time you let me out of my prison where you've been ignoring me since your family was killed**'

I sat there frowning wondering about what the voice had just told me

Sensing my confusion the voice answered my unasked question

'**When they died you put yourself in a bubble from the world...you pretty much scrunched me – your consciousness – into a tiny ball and locked me away since then**'

I contemplated these silent words, had I really blocked myself off from my consciousness. No wonder it was pissed off when it came back.

'_What __**did**__ make you come out then?_' I wondered

'**Sakura**' was the simply answer

"What are you thinking about?" her voice broke me out of my thoughts making me look over at her and shrugging

"Myself obviously" I said with a smirk

I watched a crestfallen look took over her features as her shoulders slumped over immediately making me feel bad

"Myself...and you" I revealed my voice softer, and somewhat more open

She looked up at me then and smiled tilting her head to one side

"I...I was wondering...will you be human now?" I asked looking her in her eyes

Shock flashed through her eyes. She hadn't even thought about it!

"I...I...Sasuke..." she trailed off her brows creasing looking at me

I felt my face shut down and a mask I've been wearing for a long time slipped back on

"No! Sasuke don't hide behind that mask! I'm just not sure!" she said panic in her voice.

My lips tightened now as I looked down at my lap where my hands lay clenched so tightly into fists that my knuckles had turned white, the only betraying sign that I was anything but the usual 'Uchiha-Calm-Cool-and-Collected' facade.

"I was thinking about it...and I do want to be human – but..." she trailed off causing me to look up into her face; it was filled with an expression I wasn't expecting. Agonized.

I looked into her eyes waiting for her to finish her sentence

"But I want to be sure this is what I want for _me_, not just for _you_, or..._us_" she said after taking a breath

I stared at her finally thinking about her and not about me, or how I would feel if she was human – that fact that I would be able to show her off to my friends, that I would be able to express love in a way I never thought possible for myself – all in all being the selfish ass I know I could be.

Contemplating what this decision would mean to her; that those who would've long forgotten her would remember memories she was in, no matter how small that number may be, that she would be leaving everything in Heaven for this, for me, for us

I smiled slightly at that thought but I felt it fade off as I asked a question

"Can you become an Angel again if you turn human?"

She stared at me before shaking her head an amused smile on her face, which caused me to frown

"Why are you smiling?" I asked

Her smile morphed into a grin that could only be described as radiating _pride_

"It's the first time I've seen you taking a concern about someone else's life" she replied

I blinked a few times taking this in, I opened my mouth to protest this sentence but she held up a hand

"I'm sure you've taken a concern about other people but this is the first time I've honestly seen you care" she said

I could only nod my head as the two of us once again settled into silence, which lasted for quite some time just allowing us to think about the past week and the changes that it brought.

"What made you come here?" I questioned looking at her

"A letter from Tenten...and a few files she found about Angels who have turned human throughout history" she replied

I nodded my head

She looked out of the window before continuing

"There was this profile about an Angel...Rin Hyabusa" she said sadly

This name made me freeze my eyes opening wide

'_Rin...__**Rin**__ was an __**Angel**__?!_' I thought staring at the angel and woman I had fallen in love with

She noticed my shocked expression and frowned

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I-I used to know R-Rin...when she was alive..." I said still starring at her in disbelief

And now Sakura mirrored my expression

"You **knew** Rin?" she asked leaning forward

I nodded my head

"I didn't know her very well...but she married a friend of mine" I said scratching my head at this new revelation

She continued to stare at me before laughing sadly, this making me look up at her

"I guess your life has been touched more than once by an Angel now" she said her eyes softening and glowing with warmth causing my cheeks to warm

But then a smile etched its way onto my face

"But only one Angel is truly important to me, there is only one that has entered my heart – which I thought was long dead" I whispered to her tilting my head to one side

Her smile growing even more before she leaned back and brushed her hair out of her face – making me feel a twinge where I wished I could do this for her

"I guess I know the answer to my question now...I'll go see Tsunade now" she said straightening from her sitting mid-air position.

I stood up and I was so close to her and yet I knew that I couldn't touch her

"Come back soon" I whispered starring deeply into her warm emerald eyes

I watched as she floated through the open window and away from me, and I hoped that this would be the last time she flew away from me.

* * *

With Sakura

She flew her way up to and through the clouds, on her way to the one place only Angels and souls could lead to. Heaven.

Sakura couldn't help but let her thoughts run back to the dark haired man she had just left sitting in his bedroom

'_Don't worry Sasuke I'll be back with soon enough_' she thought as she made her way through the golden gates and pass the familiar fountains and grounds that had been her home for many years now,

The realisation that she would be soon saying good bye to this place made her freeze in her place as she looked around at the place that was always so open and warm no matter where anyone went to – of course there were arguments but of course seeing as this _was_ Heaven the small bursts of anger were exactly that; small bursts.

"Hey Sakura!" she heard Ino's voice followed but a slim arm wrapping itself around her shoulder

Sakura looked up and saw her best friend with a huge grin on her face

"Hey Ino" she drawled out looking away

Ino frowned as she noticed the almost totally hidden sorrow in her friend's tone

"What's wrong Saki?" she asked pulling the pink head to a stop

Sakura let out a sigh; she didn't want to tell Ino just yet she needed to talk to Tsunade first

'_But I'll definitely tell them unlike a certain brunette with buns...I'll explain to them what Tenten didn't_' she thought with resolve

"Nothing...I just need to talk to Tsunade" she answered shrugging off Ino's arm, her mind suddenly wondering what it would be like to have Sasuke's arm around her shoulder, she smiled lightly at the thought

'_Maybe it'll make me feel happier...like how his voice usually makes me feel_' she thought

Ino frowned but nodded her head, she knew Sakura which meant she wouldn't be able to get anything out of her unless the pink haired angel wanted her to know

"Okay then...I'll see you later then?" the blonde asked

Sakura nodded her head absently before heading off in the direction of Tsunade's office.

Arriving there she stood before the wooden door slowly breathing in and out, trying to ready herself for what she was about to do

After one more final set of in-and-out she knocked.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ha-ha I was goanna leave it there but I chose not to...hehe, also seeing as it's almost been a month since I've updated this I thought it would be better to do a bit of a longer update.

* * *

"Enter" the head Angel's voice rang out clearly even through a two inch thick wooden – or as wooden anything could get up here- door, hearing this Sakura twisted the knob and entered quietly closing just as quietly behind her

Tsunade looked up to see her protégé, and smiled sadly; she knew what was going to happen, for little did the younger Angel know but the Head had been monitoring her and so what had happened this past week in the lake which allowed a connection between Heaven and Earth, so Angels could keep tabs on their chosen human.

The blonde combed a hand through her hair as she watched Sakura approach her desk

"Save it Sakura" she stated plainly as soon as the Angel came to a stop

Sakura felt her eyes blink in confusion

'_What? Does she know what I'm about to say?_' she wondered looking up at Tsunade's sad but calm expression

"I've been watching the two of you" she explained shortly

'_Oh_' was all the rosette could think

"I can't say I didn't expect it...but I guess I didn't want to lose you so soon after Tenten" Tsunade said plainly watching the Angel before her closely

Sakura felt her face fall in a crestfallen expression, nodding her head sadly

"However..." the Head continued causing the Angel to look up in curiosity

"I know that sometimes people follow a path that not many people would want to consider, and for you to do that I'm proud – although I am sad to lose my protégé" the blonde Angel said smiling

Sakura stared at her boss before a huge smile broke out and she leapt across the desk hugging the woman tightly, Tsunade not expecting such a display of affection patted her back awkwardly

The pink haired Angel soon let go and she knew that if she could she would have tears of joy in her eyes and she then turned and left the office

She brushed her hair out of her face and looked down the hallway where to her surprise she saw Ino standing against the wall with a look that only consisted of anger, she watched as cerulean eyes turned to meet her own jade pair

"Why?" was all she asked

Sakura sighed softly questioning her friend to how much she had heard

"Enough to know that you're turning human" she snapped angrily

"And what's worst...you're turning into one because of a _guy_" Ino continued on her eyes flashing

Sakura glowered at her friend's words

"Like you would understand! All of your charges have been bloody girls" Sakura snapped

Ino growled

"Well they've been _my_ choice and I've helped every single one of them; and from what I've heard you say, you _never_ once said a good thing about Uchiha" the blonde said

Sakura stared at her friend

"Because I didn't understand him before...the longer I stayed with him, he changed – I may not have said it but he has changed...for the better" the rosette said quietly

After a few moments of silence Sakura heard her friend sigh loudly before an arm wrapped around her shoulders

"I just hope he doesn't hurt you because I then I wouldn't be able to go down there and kick his ass" Ino said sadly

"I'll miss you Forehead girl" she revealed her grip tightening around her closest friend's shoulders

Sakura smiled sadly her own arms wrapping around her friend

"I'll miss you too Ino-Pig...remember that"

* * *

**Author's note:** Hehe...yeah I'm still sorry for the long delays between chapters, life has been getting in the way of writing time. And there have been writing blocks, I hoped you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ice and Sugar**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Okay..so...it's been two months...um...I'm really sorry for the delay...life's been being a bitch to me lately with school work and ...just stuff in general I haven't had a lot of time to write...anything happy anyway. Thanks once again for all the reviews and support you've all shown! I have one more twists for you all to find and this one won't be as obvious as some of them...I didn't give up on this! I just didn't have time! I swear it! Please enjoy.

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I sat in my room staring out of my window thinking about nothing in general, just in a cloud of happiness and peacefulness – something I haven't felt in such a long time.

'_Sakura..._' I thought warmly rubbing my cheek lightly wondering how it would feel to have her hand do the same. Probably one of the greatest feelings in the world.

Standing I move slowly to my desk and looking at the shelves that had been placed on top of it, I traced the spines of the books that were stored there as I read the titles smiling lightly thinking about how each book had one memory or another

My hand stopped on a medium sized box I hadn't opened in years, probably before my parents had died

Sliding it off the shelf I open the lid letting out the musty smell of dust to fly up at me causing a small sneeze to escape me. I looked at the contents which weren't a great deal, there were a few photos and some odd bobbles that represented my past. I picked up a picture of my parents who were smiling happily as the picture was taken, my mother waving happily the happiness just radiating off her frozen face, where as my father was looking lovingly at her – a softness in his eyes I had wished so hard to see when he looked at me.

He never did.

With that thought I placed the photo back into the box and pulled out the next item, I frowned when I saw it was a few strands of grass interwoven to make a ring. I couldn't remember where I had gotten this, but surely it had some significance because this was a box that held my greatest treasures

Pulling out another photo that had been sticky taped haphazardly back together I flipped it over and froze with the scene that was presented. It was of my brother and I, me on his shoulders, as we both grinned mischievously at the camera our eyes sparkling.

I then noticed the red scrawl on top of the photo, it read '_Traitor_' and an arrow that pointed to Itachi's head. My chest tightened as I remembered the pain and sorrow I had felt the day I had found my brother standing in the pool of blood that belonged to my parents.

Flash. The emptiness of our house

Flash. Me calling out for mum and dad

Flash. The silence that answered me

Flash. Blood

Flash. More blood

Flash. My mother lying sprawled on the floor

Flash. My father reaching for her hand

Flash. Evil red eyes

Flash. Pain

I closed my eyes as I felt the tears spring in my eyes

'_Get a grip!_' I told myself a moment later my eyes fluttering open just so that I could put away the contents and store it back in my shelf

Rubbing my eyes lightly I remembered wondering who would come to my wedding now, if I ever had a wedding that is. I have succeeded in chasing away any decent woman in the world as I tried to find the reason why my brother did what he did, and once I couldn't find the answer to that I swore off any emotional ties to the human world

That is until Neji entered my life and we had became friends, and I smile as I remembered the day when I was twelve and he thirteen

* * *

_**Flashback**_

I stood alone sitting by the river that ran along the side of the house thinking of nothing but the vengeance that still coursed through my veins every time I thought of my brother and what he had done to our family, to our parents, to me.

The crushing feeling of having the weight of the world on my shoulders made me want to weep but I didn't, I long ago swore I would never shed another tear for anyone – even myself – ever again. I pretended I didn't feel the pain, the emptiness, the sorrow that filled my life

I had no one

I was alone

Always alone

I hear a crunch and spin around my scowl in place to see a girl with long dark brown hair passed her shoulders, her eyes were a light lavender colour that made her look like she was blind.

"Go away girlie" I snapped turning away once more to look out onto the river

Suddenly I felt a rock connect to my head making me yelp in anger and pain as I swung around feeling angry now

The girl mirrored my pissed off face, although I have no idea why _she_ would be angry

"I'm not a girl you idiot!" a boy's voice snapped at me making me freeze my eyes widening and my mouth dropping open

"Y-you're a g-guy?" I stutter out as I looked him over

If he didn't speak he really could've passed off as a prepubescent girl.

"Yes dumb ass I'm a guy" he replied dryly rolling his eyes like I was some type of idiot, which of course I wasn't, I was one of the top students at school

"Could've fooled me" I stated raising an eyebrow

He gave a small sigh

"Obviously you aren't smart then" the other boy replied causing me to growl angrily

"I'm the top of my class!" I shout at him

I watch as he once again rolls his eyes

"So what?" was all he said

But those words made shut down, as I once again thought about how even if I'm on top of the class there would never be anyone at home waiting to congratulate me, or take me out for a celebratory meal

I sat down hard on the ground as I shut my eyes trying to push away the images that filled my head

An empty house

An empty room

An empty Sasuke

Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder and I stiffen and look to see it's the girl-guy

"Bugger off" I snare at him

He shook his head and sat down next to me

"I know how you feel" he says

"I highly doubt that" I answer

"I heard about your family" he elaborates

"So has the rest of the world" I retort

"I know what it's like to lose a loved one in a bloody incident" he said

I laugh hollowly

"Sure you do...but you don't know what it's like to have those loved ones killed by your brother" I said

"No I don't" he states in such a manner-of-fact tone I turn to look into his pupil-less eyes

"There's no point in trying to beat yourself up" he continues

"...it was up to fate that you had to lose your family...perhaps your destiny called for it" he philosophises

I stare at him like he was crazy, perhaps he was

"If my destiny caused the death of my parents I would give anything I could to change it"

"In life there's hardly anything you can do to control destiny or fate"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I suddenly explode jumping up

He slowly stood

"Neji Hyuuga" he introduces himself making me freeze as I remember the stories I heard about his family, the tragedy of one of the Hyuuga members dying in place for his twin brother

"It was my father" Neji said

I nodded my head feeling terrible now

I held out my hand which he took

"I'm sorry" I apologise

"Aren't we all" he said smiling lightly

_**End flashback**_

* * *

I smiled lightly at the memory of the beginning of a friendship he knew would be one of those life long ones that wouldn't diminish if ever they were separated for years, in fact the distance would most likely strengthen it

Brushing my fingers through my hair I turned once more to my bed where I sat down to continue the wait for Sakura to come back.

It took her exactly five hours twenty-six minutes and forty-nine seconds to return to me, not that I counted, no it just happened I was very, _very_ good at maths

She sent a smile at me as she came to a stop before me

"Well I have to say that was easier than I thought it would be" she stated brushing her bangs from her eyes

I nodded my head slightly

"...so what's going to happen now?" I finally questioned after a few moments of silence

She shrugged looking at the floor

"Apparently all I have to do is think really hard and find the 'core' of my being and make the switch, because apparently from there on out it's simple" she explained

I could only raise a single eyebrow

"Meaning...what exactly?" I asked

"Meditation I guess...it might take a while" she said looking out of the window where the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon

I nodded

It was quiet before she sighed softly and lifted her legs and assumed the mediation pose in mid-air, and if this wasn't such a meaningful situation I may have laughed at the sight.

* * *

**Three hours later**

It seemed to be ages since I moved, for I was so intent on watching Sakura and her blank face, but at last there was a change. It was a light halo that surrounded her small frame, it glowed brightly but not too bright that I had to look away – but as the minutes began to tick past it gained vibrancy, until it looked like the light was alive

Soon there were images forming around her, golden gates, fluffy looking clouds, and faces of people that must've been other Angels, friends. I realised this was what Sakura would be giving up, and a small seed of guilt began to grow in my chest. Could I do this to her? Seeing these memories she looked happy, maybe this was a mistake

Without thinking I reached out a hand to try and stop her only to feel like a strong pulse of electricity to rock through my body making me pull away quickly. I frowned

"Sakura!" I shouted trying to get her to wake up as I shielded my eyes from the bright light

But it was no use she remained motionless in the air the glow growing in vibrancy, this made me panic I couldn't let her give up something that obviously was important to her, and mostly likely wouldn't remember what had happened and who she grew to be friends with

With this thought I began to call to her, wishing she would stop the process, it was okay I was a survivor, I could make it through life without her; loneliness wasn't something new

'**No but it is something you hate**' my lovely inner-voice returned

'_It's not fair to her! She's giving up on a life! One that was filled with happiness!_' I responded as I continued to block the light as best I could, it was like staring straight into the sun even with my arm shielding my eyes

'**Oh why the hell do you pick **_**now**_** to become selfless?! Why can't you be that arrogant cold hearted he-witch everyone thinks you are?**' it snapped

'_Because she __matters__ to me_' I answered as I finally gave up and sunk to me knees before the bright aura which had now started radiating a warm heat

It felt like hours as I sat on the floor feeling elated and yet guilty, in reality though it had only been a few minutes before Sakura's light suddenly diminished and I raised my head and saw her falling, I automatically reached out to catch her and remembered the last time I had tried to my hand went right through her.

Instead I felt a slight weight in my arms and I gasped in surprise, she was as light as a feather

'_She's real! She's in my arms!_' I thought in amazement as I stroked her cheek slowly

"Sakura" I crooned softly to her wanting her to open her eyes, so we could finally have that first kiss I've been thinking about

Suddenly I felt a pain stab through my head making me flinch but control myself so I wouldn't drop her

The pain grew so much that if I continued to hold onto Sakura I knew I would drop her, so I placed her on my bed before I collapsed onto the floor letting darkness consume me.

* * *

_**Memory**_

I was walking down the street towards the local park, I was twelve and alone Neji had to do some family thing or another; so here I found myself wandering

Entering the park I headed straight over to the play set and then to the swings. Sitting down I began to push myself in the motion of swinging wondering how high I could get

I heard a clank to the side of me causing me to turn my head, where I saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair sitting on the spare swing. I've never seen such a sad looking person – other than myself, and that's only when I'm within the confines of my room – she was staring at her toes as she swayed to and fro

I slowed to a halt where I turned to look at her with a frown

"You shouldn't be here alone...where's your parents?" I asked

Her head snapped up as if in surprise someone was talking to her, as soon as I saw her face I thought she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but her jade eyes were hollow as if she had given up on life, not even I did that...I had my anger to keep me going

"I don't have any" she said emptily

I frowned before nodding my head. We sat in silence but it wasn't tense or uncomfortable, in fact it felt quite relaxing to be around her

We stayed like that for two hours making small chatter here and there, and by the end I saw a little spark of life in her emerald eyes

Looking at the small watch Neji had given me I saw it was time to go home so I stood up, this action caused a sad look to emerge on the girl's face – Sakura was her name – making me frown, I looked around trying to find something that would make her feel better; I'm the only one that's supposed to be lonely and sad

Spotting a few long pieces of grass, this caused me to smile slightly as I bent over and picked them from the ground

"Wow you smiled" she commented causing me to look over at her with a questioning look

"You've never smiled this entire afternoon" she explained quietly as she scuffed her shoe in the dirt

I shook my head rolling my eyes as I began to twirl the strands into two small grass rings, when I was done I offered one to her which she took with bewilderment written all over her face

"Memory of this afternoon...then maybe you'll have something to smile about" I said tersely before I turned and stalked off finally allowing the red flush to come onto my face

I faintly heard the call of 'Thank you Sasuke' from behind as I turned the corner.

When I was at home I took my memory box and lifted the lid to slide the ring carefully so it wouldn't be crushed by anything.

_**End memory**_

* * *

I woke up with a massive head ache, but this didn't stop me from turning to the girl who had not moved from where I had laid her on my bed. I met her before I realised as I thought of the newly reformed memory

'_Of course! She told me that those who knew her in her human life would forget her...it would be like she never existed_' I remembered the conversation so many months before.

This then led to another realisation

'_She __**knew**__ this entire time who I was...when she told me she had been watching me...I didn't think it would've been for that long..._' I thought

I shook my head as I moved to kneel beside my Angel – who was now a human – and placed a hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly

"Sakura...wake up" I called to her

I repeated this action a few more times before I realised she wasn't waking up, I began to panic as I picked her up into my arms and ran out of my room and straight for my car

'**Where are you taking her?**'

'_Where else you idiot...the hospital!_'

'**What's your story goanna be? Oh she's really an Angel who turned into a human and now can't wake up**'

I sat in the driver's seat thinking this over.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

In the end I had just said I found her on the streets, that I had no idea what had happened to her but I did know her name was Sakura Haruno. The doctors had concluded that she must've sustained a head injury to cause her to fall into a coma such as these, but she didn't have a single mark on her so this stumped them as much as it did me.

She still hadn't woken up so I sit here wondering what was going to happen now. I really did need her, to think I was going to tell to stop

'_If I can't handle her here as a human asleep – for who knows how long – how would I handle if I had to let go of her...or never get the chance to kiss her, marry her, have children with her_' I thought as I clutched her hand in my own

This past few days seemed like an eternity, I wanted to see her smile, her brilliant green eyes shining in happiness

"Wake up Sakura...please I need you" I repeated the phrase I had told her so many times in the past few days

Suddenly I saw her eyes fluttering causing my heart to begin to race as I saw her brilliant green eyes blinking as they came into use after such a long time

"Sakura" I said happily tears filling my eyes, she turned her head to look up into my face causing me to swell with happiness. But it quickly died as she frowned

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay so there you have it! The story is almost over! Feeling surprised? I hope so! I can't believe it's coming to an end...and yes I left off on a cliff hanger, and it's not like she would remember Sasuke in his adult form. It's a long update to make up for such a long delay. Please R&R, sorry for any mistakes, and for the delay. I'll be surprised if anyone is still wanting to read this...


	16. Chapter 16

**Ice and Sugar**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Okay so I did realise a few of you guys would be upset about what happened at the end in the last chapter, I didn't think you guys would be that angry…anyway everything will be explained. AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! Besides the epilogue of course…I can't believe I'm finally finishing my first multi-chaptered fic! I feel proud yet sad. Anyway thank you for all the reviews you've all made me happy, knowing that people actually like the story, so without further ado on to the story !

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

I stood there frozen not believing what I had just heard, I questioned myself wondering if I heard her right, realising I _didn't_ mishear the girl I _loved_ asking _who_ I was I pulled my hand back like I had just received quite a shock, which I have

"Who are you?" she asked once more

I swallowed trying to get the sudden lump in my throat out of the way, only to find that I was failing that it was just there, lodged half way down my throat

"Sakura…" I started my voice croaking slightly from the strain

I watched as a frown marred her perfect face, and yet I still found her beautiful

'_What's going on_' I silently questioned clenching and unclenching my hands

'**For once I don't have anything to say**' my oh-so-friendly conscience stated

"Don't you remember who I am?" I asked finally

I watched as she rolled her eyes

"Well seeing as I just asked 'who are you' I think it's safe to say I don't know who the hell you are" she stated dryly

Well at least she still had her sarcastic sense of humour

Suddenly I remembered there was a doctor next to me, and so I sent him a questioning look, the doctor shrugged his shoulders

"Sometimes when a person suffers in an accident they may experience amnesia temporarily or perhaps for the rest of their lives" he replied

I stood there in shock

'_How could she have forgotten who I was?_ ´ I silently asked feeling like my entire world has shattered, for the second time.

"You still haven't answered my question: who are you?" Sakura asked causing me to turn back to her

I knew that the pain I felt was shinning through, I couldn't be bothered hiding behind a façade I had looked forward to throwing away forever, apparently not.

I shook my head

"Apparently I'm no one" I said bitterly before turning and walking from the room

* * *

**With Sakura**

She watched as the handsome dark haired man stalked out of the room. She felt like she should know who he was but she couldn't. Actually the man who had just walked out reminded her of someone she had met a long time ago, someone who had given a spark of hope to go on over the years

Sakura frowned trying to remember exactly _who_ the man was

Turning to the doctor that was still taking not of her vitals she asked

"Who was he?"

She watched as the doctor turned to her with a slightly strained smile

"That Ms. Haruno was Sasuke Uchiha, one of Japan's most richest men, and he hasn't left your side since you came into the hospital, except for the bare necessities" he replied

Sakura sat their shocked, how could that man know _her_, she was _nothing_, no one ever looked at her since the day her parents had died, that day might as well have been the day she died as well.

The reminder of her parents made her clench her hands into fists, she then realised she couldn't remember how she ended up in the hospital, in fact when she tried to remember to was like looking through glasses fogged over, there were silhouettes and everything was blurred

"What happened to me?" she asked turning once more to the doctor

He smiled lightly as he began to tell me how the Great Sasuke Uchiha had one day came to this hospital with me in his arms calling for help.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

I once again found myself in my lounge room all alone, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do now; I had looked so forward to the start of a life with Sakura by my side

'_Damn it! I even bought a promise ring!_' I thought thinking about the one time I had left her side

After remembering that one memory, the day that a few pieces of grass became so important to me, I had rushed out to the nearest outlet store and asked if they had any promise rings. I had been shown a great range of gold and silver sets, but I wanted something simple but meaningful. In the end I had ended up buying a band of leather that was inscribed with a pattern of interwoven flowers around the outside and on the inside '_Promise to wait for you forever_' was engraved around the circumference.

I now held it in my fingers slowly twirling it round and round my fingers, debating whether or not I would have a use for it now

'**Man…after all the crap you guys have had to go through…you're giving up **_**now**_**?**'

I sat there thinking this over, but if she didn't remember me what would be the point? I didn't think I could go through another set of months before I knew she would be ready to even _trust_ me let alone kiss her

I sigh softly feeling aggravated

'_Why does life have to be so unfair? Haven't I lost enough?_' I questioned myself silently

"Huh…I wish Itachi killed me too" I muttered rubbing my eyes tiredly

It felt like I haven't slept in years instead of a couple of days, sighing I leant back against the comfy couch and stared up at the ceiling tracing the barely there pattern of swirls and flowers. It was beautiful, I thought about how much my mother would've loved this house making me feel sadder than I already did

"You really shouldn't mop, you look like a constipated moron" a female voice spoke from behind

I stood up spinning around in the process and before me was a blonde woman with a…err rather generous amount of chest, she looked quite young like her thirties and yet her eyes told a different story. They showed a great deal of wisdom and understanding and yet she still gave off the vibe of power and a short temper

"Who are you?" I asked frowning until I finally realised that there was a large pair of wings stretching out behind the woman, with another pair adjacent to it making them look like a funny X shape.

The woman rolled her eyes

"Why is it that people can't come up with more _interesting_ questions?" she asked wryly

"If it's not who are you it's what do you want or what are you…why can't anyone ask _how_ I am?" she questioned to no one in particular making me feel uncomfortable, and if I wasn't sure this lady was an Angel I would've been on the phone calling the police reporting there was a crazy woman in my house.

"Anyway-" she said finally appearing to snap out of her irate train of thought "I am Tsunade one of the Head Angels you could say" she explained pleasantly

'_She has really strange mood swings_' I noted my eye slightly twitching

"And I felt like I had to explain to you what happened with Sakura" she continued on

I frowned

"How do you know?" I asked

She gave me a disbelieving look

"Boy, I am the _Head_ Angel, it's my job to keep tabs on my little Angels, even if they're running off to turn human" she said

My teeth grinded against each other at her use of 'boy', I haven't been called that since I was ten!

"So as I was saying…Sakura turning human has caused some rather ill results as you may have noticed" Tsunade said

I stared at her like she was crazy, perhaps she was

"Ill results? I think her not remembering me is a little bit more than _ill_, perhaps _horrible_ or _disastrous_ would be better" I snapped at her, not caring whether or not she was the Head Angel or just the lackey

I watched as her eyes narrowed

"Uchiha if I were you I would shut up, or else risk a lifetime of unluckiness" she warned

I rolled my eyes

"Honestly, woman my brother is jail for murder, murder which led to the almost extermination of the Uchiha Clan, which left me alone in the world, and then when I finally meet the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's an Angel, and when she turns human she doesn't remember who the hell I am. I think it's safe to say I've had a lifetime of unluckiness already" I said

Tsunade rubbed her jaw watching me with a slight up turn to her lips, as if she was trying not to smile

"Okay then, I guess I should get to my point" she said making me nod in agreement

"Did Sakura ever explain to you what becoming an Angel entitled?" she asked

I nodded

"Yes, she told me that whenever a person becomes an Angel everyone who she knew as a human, forgets all about her. It's like her entire being never existed" I answered thinking about that conversation that we had months ago.

She nodded her head

"Yes so it's safe to say something like that would occur when the transformation is reversed, don't you agree?" she asked

I stood there in shock, how could I be such an idiot?

"So you're saying that when she went from Angel to human she forgot about everything and everyone related to her being as an Angel?" I asked softly

"Yes, or else how would our secret be kept?" Tsunade questioned

It was so obvious I totally missed it

'**Well I guess that makes sense…**' my subconscious stated

"But she'll remember her human life? And everyone who knew her then…would get their memories back?" I asked looking at her

Tsunade nodded her head

"I'm guessing you're one of those who had a memory with her?" she enquired smiling slightly

I nodded my head

"It was an afternoon when I found her…she was so sad" I said looking out the lounge window to one side.

"Would she remember that incident then?" I asked turning to look back at the Angel before me

Tsunade nodded her head

"She would…in fact she would've known about it as an Angel – she kept her human memories then" she responded

I stood there in shock

"She knew this entire time? Why didn't she tell me?" I asked feeling like I had been betrayed

Tsunade shook her head

"Sasuke, I though you were a smart guy – obviously not. A part of the Angel contract is that the Angel in question cannot reveal who they used to be as a human, this includes not telling a human that they knew each other. Would you have believed her? You didn't even remember the memory until she became human again" she explained to me

I rubbed my eyes lightly as I took in all this new information

"Probably not then" I answered quietly

"Exactly" she responded

"Wait" I started looking up at Tsunade's face "…then how come I remember Sakura as an Angel? Shouldn't I have forgotten?" I asked

Tsunade smiled

"Sasuke you're the reason she became Angel, and she was also your Guardian Angel – this would mean you can remember her. But you cannot tell anyone else that you had one" she said

I frowned then

"I know Tenten used to be an Angel" I said

Tsunade tilted her head to one side still smiling

"Uchiha you only know that because Sakura told you…if she didn't you wouldn't have known, Neji is not allowed to tell anyone she used to be an Angel. Tenten doesn't even remember it so who would believe him?" she questioned

"Good point" I answered.

"Well I'm glad I got to clear this up with you…I think it's time you visited Sakura now" she stated

And with that she disappeared into a bright light. I flinched away at the sudden brightness shielding my eyes from the sight.

When it was gone so was the other Angel, I looked once more out of the window and saw that it was late afternoon, and then I realised I wouldn't be able to see Sakura again until tomorrow

'_Stupid visiting hours…_' I thought as I headed upstairs and into my bedroom, without another thought I fell onto my bed not having realised how tired I really was.

* * *

**Next day with Sakura**

She woke up the next day looking to one side, silently hoping the man from yesterday – Sasuke Uchiha – would be there again. For that would be an awesome way to start a day, waking up to a handsome man.

She smiled lightly at that thought as she sat up and pressing the button at her side which made her hospital bed to lift as well until she was sitting up comfortably

Sakura wondered once more what a man like him wanted to do with her, although he did seem to be familiar but couldn't remember from where

'_Ugh…I hate not being able to remember things!_' she thought unhappily

She sighed softly as she looked around at her room, it was white – everything was white! Except one water colour painting on one wall and a bouquet of lilies on her bedside table, she smiled lightly as she picked up the card attached to the vase

It read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hope you feel better soon, I can't wait to start a new chapter in life with you._

_Love you,_

_Sasuke_

Sakura stared at the words in shock, he wrote 'love you'! Why would _he_ write something like _that_ to _her_? She sat there in shock at this new revelation, maybe there was more she didn't remember? But how could she forget something like a man who obviously had more than a Good Samaritan feeling towards her?

She sat there staring down at the card frowning slightly trying to remember

"Damn it" she muttered angrily

The door opened causing her to look up and see Sasuke walk in; she smiled slightly but didn't know how to act. She watched as he closed the door behind him and sent her a charming smile

"How are you feeling today?" he asked

"Fine thank you" she muttered

Sakura felt uncomfortable, she didn't know how to act, what to say, whether or not she should smile at him. What was she to do? She wondered briefly why the man before her looked so familiar but she didn't know who she was

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched her face carefully, the mixture of emotions flickering over her features – the confusion, sorrow and what looked like embarrassment. I approached the bedside before sitting down in the chair next to her

"Let me introduce myself…I'm-" but I was cut off

"You're Sasuke Uchiha" she finished

I stared at her frowning slightly wondering how she knew my name today but not yesterday

"I asked the doctor" she answered the silent question

I smiled lightly brushing my hair from my face

"Well you obviously don't remember who I am" I said, feeling the twinge of disappointment but I had to move on

"I read your card"

I looked at the piece of paper in her hands and recognised my writing, and then I remembered what I wrote and blushed

"Oh erm…about that…" I trailed off not knowing what to say

She giggled.

I sat there shocked wondering what she found so funny

"I never expected someone like you – Mr Big Shot – could become flustered…I though you would be all 'cool-and-I'm-too-good-for-you" she said saying the last part in what I suppose was an imitation of what she must've thought was a 'cool' voice

"Appearances can be deceiving" I replied shrugging lightly

"…you seem familiar" she says suddenly

I looked up at her face hoping that she might have remembered our time together, but then I remembered the memory and sighed softly

"Well then…I guess I'm not as memorable as I thought I was" I stated feigning sadness

"W-what?" she stuttered

I chuckled lightly looking into her emerald orbs

"We met a long time ago" I supplied

I watched her frown deepen as she tried to remember

"…in a park" I continued

The confusion still did not leave her face. I chuckled once more as I continued to give her clues

"I suppose we made rings…out of grass" I said and watched the realisation enter her face in shock.

"Y-you're th-that boy!" she finally stuttered and I nodded my head

"Wow…you grew up"

I watched as a blush spread across her face amusement rolling around in my stomach, it felt nice talking to her again.

'**I think it's a little more than nice**'

'_Shut up…don't spoil this for me_'

"Why thank you Sakura" I stated

It seemed like she had relaxed more, seeing as she finally remembered where she knew me from. Although she _did_ remember me, it wasn't the 'me' I wanted her to, in all honesty, I still wished she remembered what had happened when she was an Angel.

I stood up slowly and cupped her face with one hand, her eyes grew wide wondering what I was about to do. I slowly leaned forward…

* * *

**Sakura**

…She watched in anticipation and surprise as Sasuke continued to come closer and closer. He was going to kiss her she realised, if she was thinking straight she would've pushed him away, but something told her that he wouldn't hurt her, that he would keep her safe.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes as their lips met

It felt as if her entire being was finally whole, as if she had been missing something her entire life – that something obviously being her perfect man. No that was wrong, she was missing Sasuke.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Her warm lips were welcoming, I wasn't sure that she would accept me, but it looked like a part of her remembered what we had gone through, all the up's and down's we had had in order to finally be together.

I pulled back but only far enough that we could lean our foreheads against each other

"Wow" she whispered

I smiled at her softly

"You got that right" I replied stroking her cheek lightly with my thumb. I brought my other hand to cup her bare cheek and looked at her in the eye

"Will you go out with me?" I asked softly almost losing myself in her vivid emerald orbs.

She gently nodded her head

And once more we leant forward and our lips met.

We were so different – like Ice and Sugar – but all we needed was each other to be whole.

Ying and Yang.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** Wow the story is finished! Except for the epilogue of course…but finally Sasuke and Sakura are together! I wasn't sure about the ending, but I think it's pretty decent. I hope everyone's happy with it! Please R&R, sorry for any mistakes.


	17. Epilogue

**Ice and Sugar**

**DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Okay seeing as this is the epilogue I thought I would do something a bit different, I've decided to jump ahead a few years to a certain important point – other than the marriage. Yes folks, I've decided to glaze over the shebang that I know a wedding would be, to something I thought is a bit more life changing. And not only that but I've decided to do this chapter in Sakura's point of view, we've **been** with her but I never did anything in her POV. I do really appreciate all the support and love this story has received, I'm going to miss this story to. And my God! This story has almost been going for almost an entire year! –smiles- . Please leave a review, comments are always welcomed.

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Sakura**

**Four Years Later**

I sat in Sasuke's and mine bedroom of almost three years now, I looked around at all the furnishings that gave off a nice and cosy aura to all that enter. The clothes that are constantly strewn all over the floor, the portraits on the walls and the warm colouring of reds and browns. But that was only due to my persistence that my dear husband kick the habit of using dull and cold colours like grey, white and dark blue

I smile fondly at the sight as I continued to take in my not-so-new home. Ever since that day in the hospital Sasuke and I had been inseparable, it led us into the beginning of a truly beautiful relationship, of almost a year we went on a date every weekend and spending a few hours a week on the phone talking about our day.

I smiled as I remembered on our sixth month anniversary Sasuke had given me the leather promise ring he told me he had been "saving for that lucky, right girl". I guess I was that right girl, and boy did I feel lucky. Half way through a second year of dating he finally got up the guts to ask me to marry him, me being me gave him a hard time about him taking his time with this, but telling him that I have never been happier.

Sighing contently I laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling and the intricate patterns of flowing swirls and waves, it was one of the main reasons I wanted this house, because the pattern wasn't just in the bedroom, it ran the length of the ceiling all around the house.

Suddenly there was a sudden wail coming to my right, I turned my head in the direction sitting up quickly. And there on the bed side table was a baby monitor, yes a baby monitor. Our son, Nori Itachi Uchiha, the name coming after months of arguing over a baby dictionary name book, as Nori meant 'ceremony' or 'regalia' and we thought as the future co-heir of Prodigy Incorporated, along side Neji and Tenten's son Kano. Our son was only a few months old, as Sasuke and I decided that we wanted a few years to ourselves to truly appreciate being husband and wife.

Sasuke chose to give our son Itachi as a middle name, due to the fact that after his brother's release from prison my husband and his brother was able to talk about what had happened all those years ago

By the end, Sasuke had discovered that Itachi was dying and he realised that this was the last member of his family and sought to ease over the feud that had been between them their entire life. With the easing of the relationship Itachi's death was a calming one, he was surrounded by people he knew cared about him

Now Sasuke remembered his brother in a fond light, instead of remembering all the darkness that had followed him he instead thought of his childhood with his brother who had always pushed him to do the best he could do.

Anyway, I got up and headed over to my son's room and picked him up from his top of the line baby cradle and swayed him slowly in my arms cooing to him calming words

"Shush honey…mummy is here now" I whispered into his ear

Soon Nori calmed down and settled into a nap, I grinned lightly before settling in the plush chair that Sasuke and I decided to put in the nursery so that whoever had care duty could sit comfortably. Because to my amazement Sasuke was actually a first-class father, who could hold his own with taking care of a child, however his skills stop short of changing diapers.

Staring into the face of my now sleeping son I smile gently as I remembered the day he was born

* * *

_Four months ago_

I was sitting in the lounge room cuddled against Sasuke's warm side, and we were watching mindless television to past the time. I was due any day now, I rubbed my bulging stomach with a loving caress

Soon Sasuke's hand joined my own rubbing my swollen stomach

"I can't wait until our child is born…then there would be someone else for you to nag and boss around" he joked grinning down at me

I gave him a playful shove in the arm as I glared at him, but the smile on my face taking away any sign of a threatening nature.

"Oi! If it wasn't for my inane nagging you wouldn't be doing your chores half the time" I argued back sticking my tongue out

Sasuke grinned shaking his head lightly

"You know you love me" he said

But before I could say anything I felt a stab in my abdomen and I gasped in surprise, Sasuke snapped to attention and stared down at me concern written all over his face

"What's wrong honey?"

Another stab went through me and I groaned in pain, I clutched his hand as I suddenly felt wetness spread between my legs, I looked up at him in a mixture of surprise and pain

"My water's broke!" I snapped.

And with that announcement Sasuke whipped me up and got me into the car with my packed bag in under ten minutes, which of course had me screaming by then

"Sasuke hurry up!" I yelled out the window as I tried to do the breathing exercises I had learnt in those classes every pregnant couple has to go to.

"For God's sake…hurry UP!" I screamed as he got into the car, and I stared in disbelief as he fumbled with the car keys

"SASUKE!"

"I'm going…breathe Saki, deep and calming breaths!" he told me as the car started and we zoomed off.

In the delivery room I laid with my legs spread clutching Sasuke's hand in a death grip. His face was pale with sweat at the strain that my grip was causing him

"Push!" the doctor ordered as I screamed in pain

"I _am_ pushing! Why don't _you_ try to have a _bloody_ baby!!" I screamed in agony clutching Sasuke's hand tighter causing a small yelp to escape his lips. I sent him a death glare

"You think you're in pain…try having a ARGH!!" I yelled as I felt another contraction as I tried to push.

"Oh God…I think I'm going to be sick" Sasuke said as he tried to see if I would let go of his hand, I only clutch to it harder making him flinch

"If…you…even take…AH…one step…GOD DAMN IT…toward tha – AHH…door…I swear I will, NEVER…forgive YOUU!" I managed to get out as I continued to push

He quickly nodded his head in agreement.

A gruelling ten hours later I was gave birth to a son and I smiled softly as I held this small, wriggling miracle in my arms. I glanced up at Sasuke who had this shinning look in his eyes as he stared at the two of us, I sighed contently as his arm wrapped around us

"I now hold the two most important people in my life" he stated lovingly.

* * *

I heard the nursery door open with a quiet _whoosh_ and I smiled as I looked up and saw Sasuke approaching us slowly

"How is the little whiner" he joked lightly

I rolled my eyes as I gently stood up so I wouldn't wake Nori up and let his father take him from my arms, I grinned lightly as I stroked our baby's cheek as Sasuke leant down to give me a light kiss on the cheek

"Do you remember what today is Saki?" he asked using his nickname for me, I stared at him in mock anger

"How could I forget? It's our anniversary!" I said quietly leaning my head on his shoulder

"I made a special meal just for tonight" I continued thinking about the roast I had cooked earlier on in the day and was now seating on our dinning table down stairs resting.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as we made our way, with Nori in his arms, to the dinning table where I found a bouquet of red rose lay waiting for me on the table. I smiled in appreciation as I picked up the flowers to smell their sweetness, I noticed the card that was lying on the table top and I glanced up at Sasuke who had a smug look on his face, a familiar smirk playing on his lips

"Read the card" he gestured with his head

I picked up the card board and flipped it open to read the message:

_Dearest Wife,_

_Happy Anniversary, I bet that you thought I had forgot about it, but have no fear the Great Uchiha is always in on the know!_

_In that bouquet there are twelve roses and each one represents an 'I will love you'. And let me just tell you, I'll love you until the very last rose dies._

_Love you,_

_Sasuke_

I stared at the card before looking down at the flowers with a frown

"Don't you like them?" I heard Sasuke ask with concern interlaced in his voice

I looked up at him still frowning

"These are going to eventually die" I stated dryly staring at him. But the smug look still did not leave his face, and I glared at him before walking out of the room with the roses. For the next few hours I spent locked in our bedroom ignoring Sasuke's pleas to let him in.

'_How dare he say that he'll love me until the very last rose dies! All of them are going to die eventually!_' I thought angrily as I gazed at the roses.

But then I realised one of the roses didn't look exactly how the others did, I raised my fingers and stroked the petals before I froze there in shock.

The rose was plastic.

Plastic.

_I'll love you until the very last rose dies_.

It wouldn't die…

A smile appeared on my lips as I realised what Sasuke had done, and I jumped to my feet and raced to the door, the bouquet left on the bed. I slammed the door open and found a depressed looking Sasuke seating on the floor leaning against the wall, with his head in his hands.

"Sasuke" I gushed as I ran over to him

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice, he stumbled to get onto his feet

"Sakura I –" but I cut him off as I gave him a kiss

"I'll love you until the last rose dies" I replied looking up to him, knowing my eyes were beaming with love.

He must've realised that I had recognized that one of the roses was plastic and grinned as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too…and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you" Sasuke whispered into my ear.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** Well I always thought that idea was the sweetest thing that could _ever_ happen to me so I decided to use it - I do not own it! Please leave a review, sorry for any mistakes. And that's all folks.


End file.
